Pieces Of Time
by Piraticaly-Insane
Summary: When Hermione Granger tries to save the man she loves, she finds herself in the time of the Marauders. She wants to go home but what if the reason for going home is also the reason she wants to stay? HG/RL. Time Travel fic. Compliant with all books.
1. It begins

**Hi! Okay, well this is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I've always loved Remus and Hermione as a pair so, why the hell not write a fic? I should warn you, this will be quite a slowly updated fic as it's exam year and I have so much stuff to do. This is my only way to stay sane!**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter I would not have to do exams…but I do. QED, I don't own it!**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger smoothed down her wrinkled robes nervously as she approached Remus Lupin.

The tall, slim man was standing at the stone exit of the Room of Requirement, staring down at something in his hands,

Everyone had left to fight the battle against the Death Eaters but Hermione wanted to speak with Remus before she went to help Harry and Ron defeat Voldemort once and for all.

She tapped Lupin on the shoulder and cleared her throat. He gave a start and turned around to face her.

"Hello, Hermione. You startled me. It is a shame we aren't talking under better circumstances."

Hermione nodded and laughed. Her laugh came out strange; it was more like a high pitched squeak.

"Yes, a battle isn't really the best of times to have a conversation."

Hermione looked at Lupin's hand and gestured to the picture he was clutching.

"May I?" she asked

Remus looked at her in surprise and handed her the picture.

Hermione giggled as she looked down at a podgy little baby, reaching for the camera.

"He's lovely." She said, handing back the picture.

Lupin smiled proudly and tucked the picture back into his shabby robes.

"Professor, I actually wanted to talk to you about Teddy." said Hermione, wringing her hands.

Remus held up his thin, scarred hand and grinned.

"Hermione, I think we are past the formalities of teacher and student. Call me Remus."

Hermione chuckled and swallowed, feeling a lump in her throat. She coughed and decided to jump right in.

"Well, Remus, are you sure that you're willing to risk your life with your son just to fight in this battle?"

Remus sighed and ran his hand through his greying hair.

"Hermione, I know that Teddy will understand, if anything should happen to me."

"Look, I don't want Teddy to lose his father the way Harry lost _his _father. No child deserves to lose a parent!" cried Hermione.

Remus smiled sadly and placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione, I might come out of this unscathed! I don't want you worrying about me, though I do appreciate it. Think more about yourself."

Lupin turned to leave the room, when he heard Hermione whisper.

"Just take care."

Lupin turned to her.

"Same to you, Hermione. I'll see you soon; I promise."

Remus left the room and ran down the now wrecked seventh floor corridor. The shadows of the armour and furniture had lengthened since she had entered the room; it was getting late.

Hermione sniffed and walked out into the crumbling hallway, oblivious to flashes of green and red light.

Yes, Hermione Granger had had a small crush on Remus Lupin since she was thirteen. Of course it had developed over the years as she had gotten to know the man. In her opinion they were perfect for each other. She never voiced her thoughts to anyone, however. Remus was now married and he had a son. Hermione sighed, wishing she had met him when he was a young man.

It was her worry for him and his family that compelled her to confront him about his decision to fight.

Hermione growled and angrily wiped away the tears that had spilled onto her cheeks. She was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! Brave at heart, or at least, she was supposed to be.

She pulled out her wand and ran through the school, blasting away any Death Eaters that crossed her path. Mind you, Hermione never killed if she could help it.

She finally found herself in the barely recognisable Entrance Hall. It had lost all of it former grandeur. The marble staircase had been partly blasted away and pieces of chipped marble lay scattered everywhere. Mixed amongst the marble were rubies and emeralds, smashed from the house hourglasses. House points weren't really an issue at the moment.

Hermione sped towards the grounds, hopping over lifeless bodies, frantically searching for Harry and Ron.

She ran quickly, everything around her moving in slow motion.

She looked towards the forest and saw Remus duelling with Peter Pettigrew.

Remus's face was screwed up with anger, hurt and loathing.

Hermione ran towards them as quickly as she could.

She heard Peter cry out as Remus knocked him back.

Hermione stopped and watched Peter raise his wand.

"Avada-"

"NO!" screamed Hermione

She leaped in front of Remus as Peter cast the curse.

A flash of green light and the sound of her name being shouted were the last things Hermione Granger knew before everything went black.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Any words of encouragement, or criticisms, are welcome. More soon!**


	2. I'm when?

**Second Chapter! Thanks to all the people who added me to alert or favourite story, it made me feel special. Cookies! And another chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Again, I don't own it, I only wish I did.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Hermione watched as her entire life flashed before her, as though on film. She could see the faces of all the people she cared about. When she tried to stretch her oddly heavy limbs towards them they vanished and the darkness started to fade.

Hermione could hear clattering and banging and she could feel her head pounding painfully.

She opened her eyes as much as she dared and hissed as the bright afternoon sun slithered through the crack of her eyelids.

She sat up slowly and found herself on a comfortable but old bed, in what she recognised to be a room in the Leaky Cauldron. The frayed lime curtains hanging around her bed did nothing to hide the bright sun, which revealed a thin layer of dust on all of the exposed surfaces.

Hermione put a hand to her head trying to remember what had happened to her.

Flashes of the battle were flying through her mind.

She saw herself begging with Remus, the bodies, and the crumbling castle. Then she saw Peter raising his wand… a flash of green…a shout… and then dark.

She gasped as it came back at once, as though a door had been opened in her mind. Hermione wished the door had opened more slowly as her head pounded violently.

She ran her hands up and down her body placing her shaking hand to her heart.

It was still beating, and very rapidly at that.

"I should be dead!" she cried

"But you're not are you? I would be a bit more thankful if I were you."

Hermione screamed and jumped up to face the direction the voice had come from.

She sighed in relief; it was only the mirror, sitting on the dusty dressing table.

Hermione began pacing very quickly, biting her lip and muttering to herself.

"Remus, I hope he's alright. He should be! I threw myself in front of the killing curse for him! What was I thinking? I was far too caught up in the moment. Harry and Ron…have they defeated Voldemort without me?"

Hermione stopped pacing and turned to the room door. She walked over to it and opened it a fraction, spotting the paper lying on the dusty floor.

She snatched it quickly and slammed the door shut.

If Voldemort had been defeated then it would certainly be in the Daily Prophet.

The bed creaked loudly as Hermione sat on it and flipped open the newspaper.

She shrieked when she spotted the date.

_31__st__ of August 1977._

The paper landed with a smack as Hermione threw it to the floor and began her frenzied pacing once more.

She had been thrown back nineteen years!

What was she to do?

In fact, how was it possible?

Hermione stopped as though she had been hit with the impedimenta jinx.

"Dumbledore!" she cried

"What was that dear?" asked her mirror, lazily.

"Dumbledore! He's still alive. He'll know what to do!"

Hermione turned to the mirror.

If she was going to be in the past she had to alter her appearance. Only slightly as no one knew her but it would have to be enough that no one would remember her.

She took her wand and leant close to the mirror.

When she was done, Hermione's hair was halfway down her back in loose, brown curls and her nose was slightly longer. She had also spattered small freckles across her nose, thinking of Ron. She had not changed her eye colour. She didn't really plan on letting anyone get close enough to study her eyes.

"You look lovely, honey." said her mirror, approvingly.

Hermione walked into Muggle London, still wearing her purple robes. She was attracting a lot of attention; unwanted attention.

She ran down a dingy alleyway and turned on the spot, concentrating solely on Hogsmeade village.

A crack smashed through the quiet country air as Hermione popped into view, gasping for breath.

It hadn't changed much, aside from the fact that the Hogshead pub had one less layer of grime on its windows.

Hermione approached the gates flanked by the winged boars and started her lengthy journey up to the school.

When she arrived at the school Hermione looked around uneasily. She had never seen the place so empty. It did not seem as welcoming and friendly as it usually did.

She pushed open the huge doors to the entrance hall and stepped inside, her small feet causing inappropriately large echoes. She glanced at the house hour glasses, checking that the gems were still inside.

Hermione followed the familiar path up to the Headmaster's office and stopped abruptly at the statue guarding the office.

However, Hermione was saved the trouble of guessing the password as Dumbledore himself came down the revolving staircase.

Dumbledore stopped and looked down at Hermione. She thought he would at least look surprised, but no. It was as though he was expecting her.

"Hello, miss. Can I be of service to you?" he asked cordially, as though people regularly walked into his school unannounced, during the summer holidays.

"I have to talk to you professor, it's rather urgent."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and ushered Hermione up into his office; she did look rather distressed.

"…. You're the first person I thought of and, well, here I am."

Professor Dumbledore leant forwards behind his desk and surveyed Hermione with his piercing blue eyes.

Hermione shifted anxiously in her seat; now she knew what Harry meant when he had said Dumbledore gave you the feeling of being X-rayed. She could practically feel her bones tingle, as Dumbledore looked her over.

"This is quite extraordinary, Miss. Granger." said Dumbledore, "Though I don't doubt that it is the truth."

Hermione sighed in relief; she was worried that he wouldn't believe her. Hell, she wasn't even sure she believed herself; it was all so absurd.

"What do you suggest I do, sir?" asked Hermione.

She had been hoping for a quick fix, but, as Dumbledore had called her situation "extraordinary", her hopes were quickly diminishing.

Dumbledore arched his fingers and furrowed his brow in thought.

"I'm afraid I am at a loss of what to do at the moment, Miss Granger. I suggest staying in close proximity to the school so that if I can find a way to get you home, you will be here as quick as possible."

Hermione nodded sadly.

"Yes, sir. Where do you suggest I stay?"

Dumbledore smiled benignly.

"Here, if you wish to. It would be no trouble, I assure you."

Hermione considered this.

Did she want to stay at Hogwarts again?

Hermione thought of all her memories in the castle she had called home. An image of her talk with Remus hovered before her.

"No, professor, I think I should stay away from the school for now. I wouldn't feel comfortable living here. If it's alright with you I would love to stay in Hogsmeade."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled.

"It is no problem at all. I believe the owners of Honeydukes are off to Salem for a well-deserved holiday. They closed the shop as they could not find anyone to look after it for them, I'm sure if I put in a good word for you, you could run the shop in their absence. You seem like a sensible girl after all. They could also do with keeping up their income during breaks."

Hermione's eyes shone.

"Oh, I would love that, sir!"

Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"I'm sure my students will appreciate it. I couldn't bear the thought of their disappointed faces and possibly violent outbursts at having their favourite sweets taken away from them."

Hermione laughed but a thought came to her and the smile slid from her face.

"Professor Dumbledore, I have no money. I can't buy anything. No books, food, clothes."

A light chortle filled the room.

"Miss Granger, I would not see you starve, neither in the traditional sense nor of knowledge and fashion. I will see that you have enough gold. In fact, here is some to get you started."

Hermione gaped as the headmaster pulled a fairly large bag of gold from his cloak pocket.

It fell on the desk with a heavy thud.

"Professor, that's far too much!"

Dumbledore shook his head and stood.

"You are doing me a favour by running Honeydukes, Hermione. I suggest you visit Diagon Alley for some supplies. Have fun."

Hermione gave a wide smile and lifted the bag of gold, hardly believing her luck.

She stood and thanked Dumbledore profusely.

"I will try my hardest to solve your predicament. You have full access to the Hogwarts library, I am sure you would like to read up on this matter yourself." He said, shaking her hand.

Hermione nodded and beamed in appreciation.

She bounded from the room and ran through the quiet corridors towards the grounds with a small smile lacing her face.

Maybe being in the past, as long as it was temporarily, would not be all bad. Or so she thought.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Things will start to move quicker next chapter. But not too quick…I hate to rush! Reviews would be lovely! If you have time.**

**Emma x**


	3. Remus?

**Thanks for the reviews guys! It was a nice thing to get emails saying "You have a review" Teehee. Well, the reason I don't want to go to fast is that the last story I wrote did and it turned out quite horribly. I'd rather take my time with this one. After this the updates might slow down a bit. Sorry but they have to; school and all that jazz.**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 3 and I hope you can review!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Hermione walked through the busy, sunlit street of Diagon Alley.

Throngs of people surrounded her and she heard snatches of happy conversations as she passed shop windows.

She carried several packages for her new home. These included food, potion ingredients (you never knew when they would be needed) and new robes.

Hermione was on her way to Flourish and Blotts for some books when she felt someone collide with her and, as hard as she tried to keep her balance; she plunged to the hard stone cobbles.

The heavy packages landed around her and she looked up in annoyance to see who had so rudely knocked her down.

The glaring sunlight caused her to squint to see the figure above her.

Her eyes adjusted and she felt her heart miss a beat as she looked into the young face of Remus Lupin. He hadn't really changed.

"My goodness, I apologise, miss. My so called friend here" He threw a glare at a grinning Sirius "was being a bit rough."

Hermione only nodded dumbly and accepted his outstretched hand.

When she was on her feet again, Hermione picked up her packages, with the help of Remus and Sirius.

Hermione's mind was reeling as she collected her fallen things from Remus.

There was no way she should be talking to Remus or Sirius. One should never disrupt the past.

Remus smiled at her as they stood up straight.

"Again, I apologise."

She managed to choke out a quiet "No problem."

She had to get out of here.

"Well I must be off."

Hermione ran as fast as she could, hindered by the heavy packages, into Flourish and Blotts.

Sirius and Remus stared bemusedly after Hermione.

"She was a weird one wasn't she." said Sirius, holding back a laugh, "Then again, girls always seem to be running from you, Moony."

Remus frowned.

"I feel awful for knocking her over."

Sirius didn't listen and continued talking.

"Not bad looking mind you, wouldn't throw her away in a hurry."

Sirius let out a raucous laugh while Remus looked at him in disdain.

"You are a disgusting human being, Padfoot."

Sirius only laughed more.

"I noticed she went into a bookshop though. You might find she's your type."

Remus rolled his eyes but let a small smile grace his young face.

"I wonder who she was. She looked around Hogwarts age but I haven't seen her before."

Sirius shrugged.

"I dunno, mate. Let's go and find Prongs and Wormtail, they'll want to hear of our grand adventure."

Remus looked over his shoulder towards Flourish and Blotts.

"Yeah, great, let's go." He said vaguely.

Hermione sat in a quiet corner of the bookshop, wringing her hands and muttering to herself.

"Merlin how could I have been so utterly stupid? Of course Harry's parents are here! It's all right though; I only bumped into Remus, that can't cause too much trouble. Surely it can't. I just have to make sure I never see him again."

The shop owner poked his head round the corner and frowned at Hermione.

"Are you feeling well, dear?" he asked

Hermione gave a rather strained smile.

"Perfect!" she said, a little too loudly. She gave a shrill laugh and continued to smile like a mad woman.

The owner threw her an alarmed look and left her to mutter to herself.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples; she had to calm down.

When Hermione apparated back to Hogsmeade she found a piece of parchment stuck to the door of Honeydukes. She laid her packages on the ground and pulled the parchment towards her. Two small silver keys fell from the parchment and Hermione gave them a puzzled look before turning her attention to the neat, slanted handwriting.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am delighted to inform you that our dear Honeydukes owners are happy to let you stay. The flat above is fully furnished. I hope to see you again, with a solution for your problem. In the meantime I have taken the liberty of leaving some books that may be of interest to you. Please use the Hogwarts library whenever the need arises. Also, you may wonder what these keys are for. One is for the cellar of the shop and the other is for the front and back door. I'll let you find out which is which._

_Your faithful Servant,_

_Dumbledore._

Hermione smiled and tucked the note in her pocket.

She took the larger of the two keys and inserted it into the lock.

The door opened with a click and Hermione stepped inside. The oil lamps flickered on and bathed the shop with a bright light.

It was exactly the same.

Being somewhere familiar was a help to Hermione; she had never been one for change.

The stairs creaked as Hermione's feet cautiously travelled up them.

The staircase was narrow and steep.

Exercise had never been Hermione's forte and she was out of breath when she got to the top of the house.

She looked around the cosy lamp lit apartment and was pleased with what she saw.

There was a worn green couch with a dark wooden coffee table. Next to the living area there was a small kitchen containing all the necessary supplies.

Hermione walked to the left of the entrance and peeked into the only bedroom.

It was small but it had a nice sized wardrobe and a good double bed with thick quilts.

She left the room and entered the main room again.

"I'm going to like it here." She said

Remus Lupin was sitting with his three closest friends in the Leaky Cauldron.

He was nursing a Firewhiskey whilst his friends excitedly chatted about their approaching return to Hogwarts.

James stopped talking and turned to Remus.

"Moony, what's wrong with you? You've been quiet the whole night. The full moon isn't for a while yet."

Sirius smiled slyly.

"I know..." he said in a sing-song voice.

Remus glared at him before returning to his drink.

"What is it?" asked Peter eagerly; he always seemed to want to be in on all the secrets. As much as he liked Peter, it made Remus uneasy.

"It's nothing." said Remus.

"He met a girl today." said Sirius, completely ignoring Remus, "Well; he didn't so much meet her as nearly kill her."

Remus couldn't help the small smile that flitted across his face.

James looked on interestedly.

"Really? What happened?"

Remus sighed and looked up at his best friends.

"Sirius and I were walking through Diagon Alley and I walked into a girl. She fell over and I helped her up with her things. End of."

"So why is it bothering you so much?" asked James "It sounds like nothing yet here you sit looking close to suicide."

Sirius laughed roughly while Peter snickered.

Remus sighed and ran his hand through his sandy hair.

"It was the way she looked at us; as though she had seen a ghost or something. She looked so shocked and afraid but I've never seen her before in my life. And that's another odd thing, she looked Hogwarts age but…she doesn't go to the school."

Sirius shrugged, unconcerned.

"Probably just some Hufflepuff. You discover a new one every day." He said.

James patted Remus's shoulder.

"Yeah, don't worry mate! We're back at school tomorrow and you'll have other girls to distract you."

Remus laughed at the thought of him getting a girl and joined in with the conversation once more, pushing his thoughts of the peculiar girl from his mind.

Hermione curled up on the sofa and drunk deeply from her mug of tea.

She had settled in and found that she rather liked the place.

The wardrobe had been enlarged magically so it fit all her new clothes with plenty of room to spare.

She had discovered the bathroom was typical; having a shower, toilet, a small sink and a cabinet for all of her toiletries.

Now Hermione sat on the couch, mug of tea in one hand and a new book balanced on her knees.

The book was about time travel stories but as far as Hermione had read, none of them came close to her own.

Tiredness was setting in and Hermione set down her book and tea and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She stood and walked across the creaking, wooden floor towards the bedroom. She changed into her pyjamas and crawled into her new bed.

Things would look better in the morning, she was sure.

No doubt Dumbledore would owl her and say that he had found a solution to her problem and that she could go home as soon as she wanted; which would be immediately.

As Hermione sank deeper into her sleep, images of the battle flashed past her.

Shadowy, running figures and flashes of spells assaulted her dreams.

She could hear voices whispering amongst the masses of bodies.

They sounded worried, but they were not speaking to her; it was almost as though they were speaking _about _her.

"What…thinking…just jumped…should be dead." whispered one.

"Miracle." muttered another.

"Will she wake up?"

"Can't be sure." This time it was a female voice.

Hermione tossed and turned, calling out to the voices.

"I'm awake. I'm here!" cried Hermione, trying to lift her arms but finding she couldn't.

The voices continued to ignore her.

Hermione was getting desperate, what if these people could help her?

She felt a cool hand touch her face.

"Thank you."

Hermione shot up in bed, gasping for breath. The covers were tangled around her and she couldn't move her legs.

She shook herself from their hold and looked around.

No one.

The room was empty; no voices, no bodies.

Hermione let out a choked sob. The voices were too familiar.

She curled up in bed and looked around the quiet room, tears pouring down her face.

The voices of Harry Ron and Remus were still floating around her head.

"What's happening to me?' she whispered.

Still, no one answered.

It was beginning to look like no one would.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and you can review!**

**Emma x**


	4. A feast with a difference

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They really are appreciated and I'd give you all a huge hug...if it were possible. Here's another chapter. Sorry it's quite short but it's filler and I'm writing an English essay as I do this, unfortunately. Anyway, please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- No, I don't own it. Although from the cramp in my hand you would think I had hand written it. (but I didn't)**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Hermione awoke abruptly. Her head pounded and she felt as though she had a heavy cold. She must have cried herself to sleep.

She sat up slowly and eased herself from the bed, stumbling slightly as her feet touched the floor.

She wiped her nose and snuffled and she sloped towards the bathroom door, her mind lost in her dream.

The water from the shower pounded down and steam began to fill the room. Hermione undressed and stepped into the warm shower. It would have been relaxing, if she had noticed she was in a shower at all.

Her mind reeled. The dream was nothing, yet everything. She had not seen a thing but she had heard the people that she loved most.

Hermione shook her head and steeled herself. It would do no good to linger on a dream; it would not get her back to them. She had to concentrate in the present, or was it the past? That was the only way she would find a way back; she had to see them again. At least this way she knew she was alive in her time.

Hermione stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her, walking over to the window and wiping away the steam. The red, brown and gold leaves were gently falling to the ground and the howling wind blew the trees. Autumn was here.

After drying herself, Hermione dressed in some old jeans and a green polo neck. She walked into the kitchen and opened the small fridge, taking out some bacon.

"It's September first! It's September first!" squeaked a voice from the worktop.

Hermione spun around and found herself facing a little calendar. It must have been charmed to tell the owner the date.

Hermione walked over and picked it up. Te high toned voice was incredibly annoying and she had to shut it up somehow. After 5 minutes Hermione discovered the voice was not subdued by severe shaking or being thrown against a wall.

Hermione looked around desperately, finally spotting her wand. She grabbed it and swung her arm in the direction of the calendar.

"Silencio!" she cried

The calendar stopped in mid squeak and Hermione sighed in relief.

So, it was September first. School was starting. Hermione sighed in longing as she placed the bacon in the sizzling frying pan. What she would give to be one of the careless students making their way up to another exciting year of learning.

As Hermione settled down to eat her breakfast she heard a light tapping on the window nearest her. Placing her breakfast to the side, she hurried over to the window and opened it to let a large, majestic owl in.

It dropped a letter onto her table and hopped over to take a bit of the bacon sandwich before hooting softly and staring at her.

Hermione sat down again and tore open the parchment. She read quickly and smiled appreciatively.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It would be a great honour to have you join us at the feast this evening. I am sure my students would like to know who is to be running their favourite sweet shop. I would also like to discuss your situation. Please send your response as soon as possible so that I can have an extra place set out for you._

_Your faithful servant, _

_Dumbledore._

Hermione grabbed a quill and inkpot sitting on the table and scribbled her answer on the back of the parchment, expressing her thanks.

She petted the owl as it flew off with her reply.

Of course she would go for the feast. She needed some good food, even if it was made through slave labour. She sniffed angrily at that. No, she had never gotten over it. Even now, in the past, when there were greater worries at hand.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you can review!**

**Emma x**


	5. Unavoidable

**Thanks again for the reviews and encouragement. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. You don't have to worry though; I've planned most things like the name change and such ;). Here is a much longer chapter than the last. I finished that horrid essay so I had a bit more time.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own it!!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Hermione chose her best, midnight blue robes for the evening. Now she was glad she had bought them. They swirled around her and the sliver speckles sparkled. Every once in a while Hermione thought it great to feel feminine, especially after spending months camping in a forest, looking as unfeminine as was humanely possible.

After checking her face in the mirror, which gave her a bit of a shock since she had forgotten she had altered her appearance, Hermione set out of the shop and into the windy evening. Her cloak fluttered behind her and the wind blew threw her hair, making it tangled and messy.

She was tired when she got to the gate and was relieved to see that a carriage was waiting for her. Trust Dumbledore to do that.

Hermione climbed in and settled back against the not so comfortable seats. Only her relief at sitting made them bearable.

The wind rattled against the carriage and she gripped her seat.

It was with a great deal of relief that she climbed out onto firm ground.

When Hermione arrived in the entrance hall she found Professor McGonagall waiting for her. She was looking as stern as ever. It was nice to see the years had never changed her.

"You must be Miss. Robin."

Hermione's brow furrowed.

"Err"

"The Honeydukes carer?" continued the professor, impatiently.

Hermione realised that Dumbledore must have changed her surname. Clever, Hermione thought it was an unusual second name though, perhaps something a bit more inconspicuous would have been better.

"Oh, sorry, yes. That's me." Hermione giggled, a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

McGonagall nodded and led Hermione through a side door to the entrance hall.

'We must be going the back way' thought Hermione in relief 'Thank goodness I won't have to attract too much attention.'

The pair walked in silence until they reached a door. McGonagall led Hermione through it silently and pointed her to her seat.

Hermione slid into her seat. No one had noticed her as Dumbledore was in full swing with his speech.

Her eyes swept over all the students sitting at the house tables, the first years were particularly noticeable, their new robes drowning their small bodies.

Hermione stifled a gasp when she noticed Lupin looking at Dumbledore, clearly interested at what he had to say.

Then Hermione noticed Sirius, sitting next to a boy that looked so much like Harry Hermione had to stifle yet another gasp. She felt her heart wrench in her chest as she watched him snickering with Sirius. Then her attention was brought finally to Peter Pettigrew. He was watching James and Sirius with his beady eyes and Hermione felt a swell of anger. Did he know now how he would betray his friends? How he would become a lowlife Death Eater? Surely now he was still an innocent.

The battle flashed again before Hermione's eyes and she watched as Peter and Remus duelled , Peter raising his wand, no regret in his eyes for what he was about to do.

Hissing, Hermione placed her head into her hands. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, dear?"

It was Professor Slughorn.

Hermione glanced up and saw the students all tucking into the feast. The speech was over.

"Yes, thank you, Professor Slughorn." said Hermione, her voice quavering.

Slughorn raised his eyebrows.

"You know me?" he asked

Hermione stuttered, her brain working quickly.

"No! It's just that…er…Professor Dumbledore has, of course, mentioned you and your potion making talents."

Slughorn flashed a proud smile, a flush in his cheeks., forgetting all about his previous suspision.

"Ah, yes naturally. So you must be the Miss Hermione Robin he has been telling us about. So, tell me Hermione, do you have an interest in potions?"

Hermione nodded fervently and started a long conversation with Slughorn.

He seemed quite impressed by her vast knowledge and was happy to speak with someone who, finally, could carry a conversation on potions without it getting tiresome, aside from Severus Snape. 

He had never had a student with so much talent in the Potions class or with so much enthusiasm for the subject.

Down at the Gryffindor table, Remus was enjoying the conversation with his friends. They were all excited about starting their seventh year. Remus was looking forward to starting his new lessons and learning new things. James and Sirius had other ideas. They were looking forward to a new year of trouble making and pranks.

James held up his hands to stop them.

"Gentlemen, I have a plan. To celebrate our last year as Hogwarts Marauders I suggest we do a prank to end all pranks. What say you?"

Sirius howled his agreement while Peter tittered at James's drama

Remus rolled his eyes but laughed at James also. He couldn't believe it was his last year in the safety of school. He would be out in the real world soon and he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. What he wanted to do wasn't his only worry; whether he would be able to do it was another anxiety he was facing. Dumbledore had been generous allowing him a place in the school but with his lycanthropy Remus wondered if employers would be as empathetic as Dumbledore had been.

Secretly, although he was grateful, Remus thought Dumbledore a fool for being so perpetually trusting. If the tables had been turned, Remus was not so sure he would have trusted a werewolf.

Sighing, Remus turned away from his plotting friends to face the teacher's table. He glanced along the rows of familiar faces before stopping on a head with long brown hair. This particular head was in deep conversation with Professor Slughorn.

When the woman turned around to take a drink Remus gasped.

It was her; the girl from Diagon Alley. She was here, in the school.

He could not voice his disbelief so he settled for slapping Sirius's arm repeatedly.

Sirius turned after several minutes of slapping with an incredulous look.

"Moony, they're called words, use them. You aren't the wordy one for nothing.'

Remus groaned in frustration and gestured wildly to the top table.

"She's here!" he mumbled.

Sirius looked up at the teacher's table and grinned wolfishly whilst the others leaned around him interestedly.

"Who is where?" asked James.

"The girl from Diagon Alley." replied Sirius, laughing.

James stared obviously along the table and smirked when he saw her.

"She's not half bad, Remus. You _do _have taste after all!"

Remus laughed mockingly before staring back up at the table.

"I want to talk to her." he said thoughtfully.

"You could save time by snogging her on the spot." said Sirius, his mouth exploding with half chewed potatoes.

Remus looked revolted while James challenged Sirius to a battle of how many potatoes they could fit in their mouths, Peter watching on in laughter.

Remus kept his attention firmly on the mysterious girl, his eyes never leaving her head.

Hermione glanced over the large hall, taking in all of the happy, chatting faces. She saw herself, Harry and Ron laughing and catching up over at the Gryffindor table and sighed longingly. Oh, she missed them greatly.

Hermione continued to stare at the Gryffindor table for several moments before she noticed someone at the Gryffindor table was staring back at her.

Hermione gulped as she locked eyes with Remus Lupin.

She felt an unfamiliar swoop in her stomach and everything seemed to dim around her.

Remus stared back, unblinking, unrelenting.

Then, to Hermione's surprise, he smiled. Just a fleeting pull up of the corners of his thin lips.

Hermione was about to smile back before she caught herself.

'_No' _she though, angrily, '_I have to avoid anyone that I will know in the future. Or at least not let them know of my identity.'_

Hermione settled it at that. She would stay away from Remus as long as possible, but, when the time came that she could no longer avoid him, she could not tell him the truth. He could never know anything about her.

Hermione's thoughts had carried her through the rest of the feast and she was surprised when she heard the mention of her name.

"I hope you will be kind to Miss. Robin when it comes to the Hogsmeade visit this Saturday. She'll be running our favourite sweet shop, Honeydukes" said Dumbledore, smiling kindly at Hermione.

There was a murmur of interest around the hall as people stared at Hermione. She could feel her face flame up as she felt the gaze of four people in particular. She furtively glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw the four marauders staring at her unashamedly.

When the feast ended Hermione was stuffed full and ready to go to her bed. She got up from her chair as the resounding screech of the benches filled the Great Hall.

After saying her goodbyes to the teachers, a particularly warm farewell from Professor Slughorn, Hermione walked towards the Entrance Hall.

When she reached the doors she found her way blocked by the four people she had hoped to avoid for at least a little longer.

_SHIT!_

Hermione stopped and her eyes widened. She greatly resembled a deer caught in headlights.

"Hello." said James, pleasantly.

"H-h-hello" stuttered Hermione.

It was like looking at Harry, and she felt a huge ache in her chest.

"We just wanted to welcome you to the Hogwarts area and we hope come to us if you are in any need of assistance." smiled Remus.

Hermione nodded her thanks and moved to leave.

"Hang on" said Sirius, putting out his hand.

"Look" he continued "All we want to know is your first name. I don't know if you're scared of us or something but your name can't hurt, surely?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Sirius had a talent of making you comfortable in his presence. She had experienced it when she was in the Order but it was even more noticeable when he was young and without his past pressing down on him.

"It's Hermione. My name is Hermione."

Remus grinned, encouraged by her laughter.

"Well, what age are you?"

Hermione decided that her age should not be a problem.

"Seventeen"

"Us too!" cried James.

"Great. Look, I have to go. Sorry, I have to go." Hermione said; she had to get out of there before the questions became more intimate.

"No, wait!" called Remus.

Hermione groaned and shifted on her feet. If they didn't let her out she was going to have to knock them out of the way. Then she noticed the build of them. Alright, she was going to have to jinx them out of the way.

"Is there a problem here?" asked a quiet voice.

Hermione spun around and saw Dumbledore standing imperiously. He really was quite intimidating.

"No, professor, I was just leaving." replied Hermione.

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione and gestured to the door.

"There's a carriage waiting outside for you. I hope you enjoyed the feast."

Hermione smiled and resisted the urge to curtsey.

"It was wonderful, thank you professor."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to the boys.

"There will be plenty of time to talk to Miss Robin in Hogsmeade. Off to bed!"

The marauders grumbled and slouched off to the staircase.

Hermione watched after them, amused.

"I hope they weren't bothering you, Hermione. James and Sirius can be quite troublesome."

Although the words could be taken as irritated, the amused glint in Dumbledore's eyes let Hermione know that he really had a soft spot for the boys.

"No trouble at all, professor."

"Please Hermione, call me Albus at least."

Hermione nodded, feeling quite pleased. Finally, she would get to talk to Dumbledore personally and learn all the things she had wanted to know about the great wizard. She had always envied Harry; being able to ask one of the greatest wizards of all time basically anything. He must have learned so much.

"Remember Hermione, you are welcome to use our library any time. I'm sure you are studying up on some time travel stories."

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her curly hair.

"Yes, but I seem to be getting nowhere."

Dumbledore considered her for a moment.

"Come up to the school tomorrow during class time and go to the library. Then come straight to my office to discuss any possibilities. I'm sure we will find something. No matter how minor it seems it could be significant." said Dumbledore.

Hermione beamed in appreciation.

She really would need something to do tomorrow and sitting in her favourite corner of the library would be perfect.

"Thank you, Albus. I'll be here as soon as possible"

"Just remember Hermione, I like fizzing wizbees."

Dumbledore smiled and turned away as Hermione chuckled and exited the school.

Hermione climbed into the waiting carriage and breathed deep the cool, night air.

She could hardly wait to be in the warm waiting bed above the shop.

As the carriage trundled along, Hermione considered the four marauders.

Peter, she noted that he had stood silently earlier. She wondered if he was always evil...or if he was just easily pressured into bad situations. Hermione decided that giving him a chance was perhaps not a bad thing to do. At least, she would not attack him as she had first planned.

James, Harry's father and exact double; apart from the eyes of course. James seemed like a nice enough person. He obviously loved his friends, just like Harry.

Sirius: loud and proud. Hermione had never exactly gotten on with Sirius that well in the Order. They had often disagreed on things. She wondered what he would be like in the past.

Remus. Ah, Remus. Hermione's personal favourite. He really was absolutely gorgeous when he was at Hogwarts. He was so sweet and quiet. Perfect, really.

As much as she was dying to get to know them, Hermione wondered if it was the right thing to do. If she kept to a strict story surely they could never guess where she had really come from. Then again, what about when she had to go home?

Wouldn't they wonder where she had gone and why?

However, what if she could never get home and she had to stay? She would at least like to have some friends if she had to spend her life here.

Hermione's brain swirled as the carriage pulled up in Hogsmeade. She climbed out, mulling over all the possibilities.

The shop lanterns flickered on as Hermione stepped inside and closed the door, locking and bolting it.

She trudged up the steep stairs and dropped on to the bed when she reached it.

Without removing her robes Hermione's eyes fluttered closed and she drifted off into a deep sleep, still thinking about the marauders.

* * *

**Again, reviews are helpful. I love to get feedback. I know that I didn't change Hermione's first name but I thought that might annoy and confuse me after a while so I thought the surname would suffice.**

Emma x


	6. Sanctuary

S**orry for the long wait but if you want faster updates please get my school...seriously please do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it (A whole lot in case you thought some sarcasm was rearing its head.) Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not in any way own it. If I did then Hermione would have at least gotten with Remus once...or twice.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Are things improving?"

Hermione grunted in her sleep.

"She's still the same. I'm not sure where she is. She seems to be reacting to things when there is no reason for her to. Her heart rate was incredibly rapid earlier; unusual really."

Hermione felt a cool hand caress her face.

"Please, Hermione wake up soon." whispered a voice.

Hermione felt air blow across her cheek.

Bolting up in the bed, Hermione felt a sense of Déjà Vu.

"Wait!" she cried.

Silence.

Hermione groaned in frustration and sunk down into the thick pillows again, dragging her hands over her face and through her hair.

Why was this happening?

After attempting to sleep but having no success, Hermione arose from the bed and walked slowly into the living room. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall and groaned when she saw the time.

It was five thirty in the morning. Hermione was not aware there _was_ a five thirty in the morning.

After showering, Hermione dressed in dark green robes and sat down at the table with some toast.

She mulled over possible reasons for hearing the people in her own time while she slept, but could think of none that were plausible. A clatter broke the contemplative silence as Hermione threw down her plate in frustration. Lack of knowledge did not go well with her.

She could wait no longer, so, grabbing her wand, quill and parchment, Hermione left the shop and started the long journey up to the school.

Along the way Hermione decided that she would be opening the shop for good on Saturday. The owners would surely want her to earn money, so after the Hogwarts visit Hermione would have to settle down and run the shop.

The wind howled and Hermione kept her head low, forcing herself through the violent air. It would be winter soon, it was getting colder by the day and already frost was sprinkled over the grass like icing sugar.

Hermione took the last few metres at a run and sighed in relief when she arrived in the considerably warmer Entrance Hall.

There were a few older students milling around but they paid Hermione no mind; they were busy chatting in small groups.

Hermione walked quickly, along the familiar path to her favourite place; Hogwarts library. It was her sanctuary really.

The huge doors gave a muffled clang as they shut behind Hermione. She walked quickly through the book laden shelves, towering above her. There was a small ray of autumn sun shining through the arched windows and Hermione smiled, breathing deep the musty smell of the books.

She felt safe, and at home for once.

All the way at the back corner of the library, Hermione sat in complete solitude. No noise reached this area, which was the main reason Hermione loved it.

After setting her things down on a large wooden table, Hermione set off through the overstuffed book shelves.

She ran her fingers over the spines of the books, while muttering the titles. She found several books.

'_Time Travel and Its Ridiculously Confusing Rules.'_

'_When Time Travel Goes Wrong'_

But the one that Hermione found last was the one that interested her the most.

'_The Diary of a Time Traveller.'_

Hermione walked back to her table and put the books down with a soft '_thud'_.

The big wooden chair squeaked as she pulled it out and she sat herself down, pulling forward her first book.

Hermione was close to screaming. She had been here for at least two hours and had found nothing that was any good, or even slightly like her experience.

It wasn't until she had spent 3 hours trawling through the books that Hermione finally found something.

'…_It was unusual really. I thought dying would be the end but here I was in a different time. Or so I thought. I had been put into a coma. Of course, at the time I panicked. Imagine remembering only the flash of that horrifying green light and knowing you were going to die, only to find out you had even more problems. I was having strange dreams, hearing voices in my sleep. Even now I cannot determine what they were. But after waking up from my coma they stopped. Perhaps it was the people who talked around me while I lay unconscious. I still don't know if I travelled back in time or if it really was just a dream induced by my coma. I have yet to meet anyone who has experienced the same thing as me…'_

Hermione shut the book with a snap and sat, staring at the cover in stunned silence.

'A coma?' she thought, in disbelief.

Suddenly the silence of the library seemed to be closing in around her, making her feel alone.

Hermione stood and grabbed the heavy book, running from the library. She flew into the corridor and made for Dumbledore's office at a run. Her robes and hair splayed out behind her as she sped along the halls. Luckily they were empty as Hermione would not have spared anyone in her race to Dumbledore.

Finally stopping outside Dumbledore's office, Hermione had to think.

"Fizzing Wizbees" she said.

The stone Gargoyle slid aside to reveal the spiral staircase. It began to silently move upwards when Hermione stepped on it and she quickly found herself outside Dumbledore's office.

After knocking, Hermione only had to wait a matter of seconds before she heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Come in!" he called.

The large door creaked as Hermione opened it and stepped inside the office, feeling incredibly nervous.

Dumbledore stood by Fawkes the phoenix's perch, slowly stoking the creature's feathers. He looked around and smiled when he spotted Hermione by the door.

"Hermione! Please, take a seat."

He swept his arm around to a comfortable looking chair.

Hermione walked to it slowly and sat down, right on the edge.

Dumbledore sat across from her and leaned forward, clasping his hands together.

"Now, I hope you are here because you have good news."

Hermione hesitated and placed the book on the table.

"It's neither good news nor bad news; it's a shade of grey, really."

Dumbledore pulled the large book towards him and opened it at the page Hermione had marked. He read quickly, a deep crease forming on his forehead, before putting the book back on the table and sighing.

"It really is much more complicated than I first thought."

"Tell me about it." muttered Hermione.

"Let's sum it up. You sacrificed yourself to save Mr Lupin. A very noble thing to do, I'm sure, but I don't think you thought the entire situation through."

Hermione nodded abashedly and fidgeted with the sleeve of her robe.

"You now find yourself in a situation remarkably similar to this man."

Dumbledore leaned back and stared at Hermione for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"If it is true, and you are in a coma, then you must let your life here play out. I see no other way than waiting until you wake up, Hermione."

Hermione felt close to tears, her throat was closing up and her vision was turning blurry.

"Sir, I can hear them when I sleep. I can hear my friends talking to me. They are always talking about my "condition". Will I wake up? Is this all just a dream?"

Dumbledore gazed sympathetically at Hermione's distressed face.

"I do not doubt you will wake up. The only way to find out if this is a dream is to wait until you get back to your own time. While you are hear I must advise you not to change the time. Or to let your young friends know about your true identity. I am positive it would greatly confuse them in later life. However, that does not mean I am stopping you from getting to know them. Just refrain from doing anything that could affect the future in any way. I'm sure you could use some good friends right now. Let them be there to comfort you but do not, I repeat, do not get too close."

Hermione nodded. She understood; she had been given this talk when she had gotten her time turner.

Hermione picked up the book and got to her feet.

"Thank you, Albus. I'll continue to read up on this and if there is anything else I'll come straight here."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Are you well prepared for the rush of our school tomorrow?" he asked.

Hermione felt a jolt of worry.

"Err, no, to be honest, not really."

Dumbledore chuckled and stood up too.

"I'm sure it will go swimmingly. The rest of the days are fairly steady, not too much work to do."

Hermione grinned, that suited her fine; she wanted to read as much as possible.

"Thank you again."

Dumbledore waved as Hermione left the office and returned to stroking Fawkes, lost in thought.

The corridors were quiet when Hermione entered the main school again. She made her way back to the library to collect her quill and parchment. A feeling of calm was spreading over her. She only had to get through this day by day. At least now she knew her situation. She could have jumped for joy.

She was not dead!

It sounded odd but it was music to Hermione's ears. She could hardly wait to wake up and see everyone again.

The library was fairly quiet when Hermione arrived. Only a few students were finishing off essays. They all smiled politely when Hermione passed them and she returned their smiles with a quiet "Hello".

When Hermione finally got to her quiet corner she was shocked to find it had another occupant. This particular occupant had his sandy head bent over a long length of parchment and his quill was scribbling furiously along the page.

Hermione approached the table quietly not wishing to disturb him. She hadn't moved quietly enough it seemed, for the minute she stepped forward he looked up and grinned broadly.

Hermione was quite taken aback by his obvious pleasure at seeing her. She smiled back uncertainly and walked over to pick up her books.

"How are you?" asked Remus.

"I'm perfectly well, thanks." Replied Hermione, quite stiffly.

She felt uncomfortable around Remus, knowing that she liked him as much as she did, made her feel self conscious and nervous. She knew that as soon as she woke up she would return to wanting him, silent and depressed. Here he was single and happy. If she wasn't afraid of changing the future, Hermione would have probably jumped on him by now.

"Why don't you sit down? I have just finished this essay on werewolves."

Hermione snorted at the grimace on his face. The irony was not lost on her, though he could not know that.

Hermione sat and subconsciously pulled the essay towards her to read. She caught herself and grinned apologetically.

"Sorry, I have a habit of checking work."

Remus chuckled and pushed it back at her.

"It's no problem, read away. It's always good to have another opinion."

Hermione read over the long essay rapidly and nodded approvingly when she looked up.

"Incredibly accurate." she said.

"Thanks." said Remus, putting the parchment into his bag.

"So, why are you here? I apologise for sounding like an inquisition."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. He could never fail to make her laugh.

"Not at all. I'm just here to read. Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to use the library."

"Ah" nodded Remus.

There was silence for a moment before

"Well, I'd better be off. I have a shop to set up."

Hermione stood and gathered up the books and parchment, tucking her quill into her robe pocket.

"Would you like any help?" asked Remus, eyeing the heavy books with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Hermione shifted the weight more comfortably in her arms.

"No, it's all right. I'll manage."

Remus nodded and picked up his bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll have a lot of chocolate to buy."

He pushed his sandy hair from his eyes and smiled. Hermione felt her heart melt when she looked at him.

"Y-y-yeah. I'm sure you'll be my best customer." Hermione stuttered, groaning inwardly for sounding like such a fool.

Remus waved and walked away, towards his next class, smiling at his good fortune in meeting Hermione again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review! By the way, did anyone see Tropic Thunder? How awesome is Robert Downey Jr? I love the guy teehee. **

**Emma x**


	7. Hogsmeade Visit

**Thanks for all the reviews and adding me to your favourites and alerts! This is why I love writing; when people enjoy it! Sorry if the story is a little bit confusing but don't you like the touch of mystery? No? Well, I don't like it much either teehee. I will answer questions but it won't be right away. I know I'm a little annoying. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it was so long but my computer is totally messed up and I had to reboot the whole thing; luckily saving the story. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own it in any way shape or from. Other than the plot. That is maaiiine.**

**Chapter 7**

Honeydukes shop needed some serious cleaning work done. Hermione stood with her hands on her hips, evaluating the amount she would have to do. It was a fair amount she could say for sure.

She whipped out her wand and began to move heavy boxes down into the storage room, thankful that no lifting was required.

She dusted the entire shop, top to bottom, until it sparkled. Then she set out all the sweets into their proper shelves and lay out the price cards. When her work was over the shop looked pretty good. She sat down with some chocolate and munched as she looked around. Tomorrow the shop would be packed with Hogwarts students, buying sweets and causing havoc. She was dreading it. Lack of experience in a shop was a great worry.

Hermione walked over to the old fashioned cash register and began to press buttons here, there and everywhere.

After 40 minutes she had discovered how to work it quite easily so at least she would not have to fumble with it while people queued up in the street.

Hermione was awake and ready early for the Hogsmeade trip. She was wandering around the shop, fixing things here and there, trying for perfection. It was still quite early when she heard the first signs of students rumbling towards the village.

Distant sounds of laughing and shouting could be heard and Hermione worried about how many there actually were.

Pulling back one of the lace curtains Hermione saw, at the head of the queue, James and Sirius sprinting towards the shop. Hermione ran back to the till and stood behind the counter and watched as they burst through the door.

Thank Merlin she had looked out of the window beforehand otherwise she would have probably hit them with the first curse that came into her head.

"Hermione! How's it going?" shouted Sirius, before rushing towards the chocolate frogs and picking up an armful.

"Yeah, how are you?" asked James, holding several packets of Drooble's gum.

Hermione smiled and nodded, totalling up the prices.

"I'm good, what about you boys?" she asked, as more and more students streamed through the door.

Hermione half expected them to be climbing in the windows at any second. Peter and Remus joined Sirius and James at the counter, all holding different things. Hermione noted that Remus was cradling a massive bundle of chocolate, just like he had said.

"We're good, thanks. The shop looks good" replied Remus, taking his bag from Hermione.

Hermione waved a hand and tended to the other customers, all rushing to be at the front of the queue.

"Thanks, I'll maybe see you later." she said, throwing a mass of sweets into a paper bag.

The Marauders left the shop, as quietly as they entered and Hermione returned to helping the students with a smile. In fact, Hermione was so busy that she never noticed the stunningly pretty girl with dark red hair and emerald green eyes who entered the shop.

The girl approached Hermione, a look of amusement and pity in her eyes at Hermione's obvious distress and haggard appearance.

"Excuse me." said the girl, when Hermione had served the next customer.

Hermione looked up and smiled, it was a strained, stressed smile and the girl's desire to help her increased.

"You look a bit frazzled, would you like me to help you?" asked the girl.

Hermione never liked to accept help, but today it was necessary. The massive flow of students seemed never ending. Hermione was starting to suspect that many of them were coming back just to stress her more.

"That would be fantastic!" said Hermione, appreciation evident on her face.

The girl smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Lily." she said, setting up another till and gesturing for people to queue up.

Hermione slowly turned and took in the girl's appearance fully. Realisation set in and Hermione felt close to tears at how she seemed to get herself into these situations.

"Um, yes, I'm Hermione."

Hermione spun around with wide eyes and continued to serve. Oh heck, it was Harry's mother. It was bad enough that she had met the marauders but now she was meeting his mother, things had gotten worse. It was going too far. She had to leave now otherwise she would not be able to resist changing the past to affect the future. They were all too lovely to have to go through what they did.

When the queue had finally died down, Lily sighed in relief.

"Wow." she said, laughing. "You don't think there are that many people in Hogwarts until you've sold them all sweets."

Hermione chuckled quietly and tried to avoid eye contact with Lily. Maybe if she didn't look at her she could pretend she didn't exist.

"Are you alright? You seem to have a bit of a dread of me." said Lily.

No such luck.

"I'm fine" said Hermione "Sorry, I'm just a bit tired."

It was becoming increasingly difficult to be cold towards these people. Hermione didn't like being unkind to people who didn't deserve it.

"Well, why don't we take a break and head to The Three Broomsticks for a drink. You'll not have been there yet." suggested Lily.

Hermione screamed internally.

"Sure" she said. She could hardly say no. Lily had helped her all day and if Hermione just turned around and rejected having a drink with her then she would seem like a horrible, ungrateful person.

Lily smiled and threw her cloak around her shoulders.

"Let's go then."

Hermione picked up her own cloak and left the shop with Lily, spinning around the little sign on the door to '_closed'_.

The pair made their way down the busy street. Hermione noticed that Lily seemed to wave and smile at everyone they passed; she must be a very popular girl. It was obvious she was friendly too.

Warm, inviting air blew into Hermione's face when she opened the door to the Three Broomsticks. It was packed and filled with cheerful, chatting people; residents and students alike. Lily gestured for Hermione to take a seat and approached a very young Madam Rosmerta to buy the drinks. Hermione wondered what Ron's reaction to the younger Rosmerta would be, he fawned over the future one enough. Hermione slipped off her cloak and settled into her seat, as Lily returned, carrying two mugs of butterbeer. The butterbeer slopped over the edge of the mug when Lily took her seat and Hermione dragged one towards her.

"Here's the money" said Hermione, holding out a handful of sickles.

Lily shook her head, sipping her drink.

"No way are you paying. It's my treat." said Lily.

Hermione smiled and said nothing but slipped the money into Lily's pocket when she had turned away.

The two girls chatted happily and drank their butterbeer. Hermione found herself greatly enjoying Lily's company.

"Oh Merlin." groaned Lily.

Hermione looked around the room in confusion.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's them." said Lily, flicking her head towards the four marauders standing by the bar.

Hermione laughed, remembering Harry's stories about his parents' relationship.

James spotted Lily, even though she was hiding her head, and made a beeline for their table, the other three dawdling behind him.

"Lily." said James. "S'up? Are you...er...enjoying the new school...year?"

Hermione noticed Sirius slap his face and groan behind James. She snorted into her drink.

"Hello Potter." replied Lily, already sounding exasperated.

Hermione watched the transfer in silence, not wanting to interfere in the inevitable relationship.

She glanced around and noticed Remus watching her. He blushed when he realised Hermione had spotted him and turned away so quickly Hermione was surprised he hadn't cricked his neck.

"So, Evans, what would you say to going out with me sometime?" asked James, ruffling his hair at the back.

Lily sighed

"Potter, this has to be the sixth of seventh time you have asked me out, this week! Please give it up or I'll be forced to curse you into oblivion."

Sirius snorted and patted James on the shoulder.

"Maybe you should take a subtle hint, mate."

James looked at Lily in longing and slowly turned away, anguish all over his face.

"Why doesn't she love me?" Hermione heard him mutter to Sirius while they walked away.

"Maybe it's because you act like a bit of a prat around her?" suggested Sirius, shaking James by the shoulders.

James laughed and punched his arm, before returning to the bar for another drink.

Hermione smiled after watching this exchange and returned her attention to her own table where she noticed Remus was still standing, talking to Lily.

Remus smiled at her as he left their table and he returned to his own table where Peter had bought him a drink.

Hermione turned to Lily again.

"So, James Potter, then?" asked Hermione, a cheeky smile on her face.

Lily laughed derisively.

"He likes me but as if I'd ever go out with him. He's so immature and so-so-he's so-"

Lily broke off.

"Looks like you're running out of reasons to deny him." said Hermione slyly, eyeing the blush that was slowly creeping up Lily's face.

"Immaturity is hardly a credible reason to dislike someone." continued Hermione, holding in her laughter as Lily became more flustered.

"I couldn't go out with him! Come on, Hermione! No offence, but we just met; why should I take your advice?"

Lily had a fair point.

"Well, perhaps it's better to take advice from an unbiased party? I don't really know James but what I do know is that it could be worth taking a chance. He obviously really likes and respects you."

Hermione decided to stop there. It was almost compulsive to her to prove her point but she was attempting to change the past, in a way. She didn't want to make anything happen early.

"But, like you said, we just met." finished Hermione.

Lily hated to admit but she could see where Hermione was coming from. Glancing over at James she saw him laugh and take a swig of his drink. Around his friends he seemed to be James; no arrogance or nervousness there. Lily really did want to get to know the real James. Maybe he could be a half decent person.

Hermione and Lily finished their drinks and left the pub to get to the shop. It had not been a long drink but Hermione knew that she had made a friend.

James watched Lily leave the Three Broomsticks with Hermione then turned his attention back to his friends who had also been watching them. Remus and James sighed simultaneously.

"Oh shut it." said Sirius "If you were real men they'd be yours already."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"I don't want Hermione to be _"mine"_" he said.

"Well, what do you want?" asked Peter.

"I want her to like me the way I like her. I don't, Sirius, want her to be my property."

Sirius muttered "whatever" into his drink.

"I agree with Remus" said James.

"Bloody hell, you're all turning into women!" cried Sirius.

James laughed and the misty look left his eyes.

"Still" said Peter "I saw Lily looking at you, James. And it wasn't in repulsion."

James sat straight, looking interested.

"Really? You mean she didn't look physically sick?"

This was obviously a big improvement to James, who beamed and sat back again looking quite smug. He ruffled his hair at the back and winked at Sirius who merely gave a thumbs up in reply.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review if the time is available. There's a cookie jar in the review box.**

**Emma x**


	8. A friend gained and a mysterious shadow

**Thank you all for your kind reviews and adding me to alerts and favourites. This will be my last update fo a definate week, although I might squeeze one in if I get enough encouragement ;). It's because I'm going on holiday to Cyprus! Yay! So I'll be back next Sunday. I hope you enjoy the, perhaps, final chapter for a week.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own it...ugh this thing really gets on my nerves.  
**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Hermione and Lily sat up in Hermione's living room, clasping cups of tea in their hands. The howling wind and torrential rain outside certainly did not reflect the warm and comfortable atmosphere inside, as both girls chatted happily about the Marauders.

"So, you and Remus, eh?" said Lily, slyly.

Hermione choked on her tea and spat it out.

"No. What makes you say that?" said Hermione, now wiping down her tea stained jumper.

Lily scoffed.

"Please, I saw it. I never thought someone could be undressed just by the eyes, and that was only you! I won't even go into what I could see on his face."

Hermione felt her face heat up and knew she was blushing.

"Well..I...er." she began.

Lily laughed

"Oh, honestly Hermione. Let him know you're interested and things should fall in to place. Your only worry with Remus is that he's very shy with girls. As far as I know he's never had a girlfriend."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, I'd better be going." said Lily, glancing at the clock.

"Yes, it is getting late" replied Hermione, taking the two now empty cups of tea and placing them in the kitchen.

Lily pulled on her cloak and gave Hermione a hug.

"It was great to meet you. I promise I'll help you again at the next visit. It's much more fun than the shopping to be honest." Lily laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you so much Lily. You've been a massive help. I think I might have been helpless without you."

"Oh, I'm sure Remus would have helped, if you know what I mean. "

Hermione laughed mockingly before opening the door and waving Lily goodbye. Hermione watched Lily's progress through the rain spattered window, her swirling red hair the last thing to fade into the darkness.

After the Hogwarts visit, time passed quickly for Hermione. Every day she read more and more on Time Travel. Her knowledge increased but her hopes of waking soon, diminished rapidly. She ran the shop each day, making a little money from the residents of Hogsmeade and visitors from all over the country.

She knew that the owners' busiest day was the Hogwarts visits so she sometimes took to closing the shop early and retiring to the little flat to read some more.

Some days Hermione shut the shop completely to take a trip up to Hogwarts library and to talk to Dumbledore. They never got far, falling only on the facts they already knew. Hermione suggested that they let things fall into place and Dumbledore said that he couldn't help but agree. Meddling never did any good in situations such as these.

On these days Hermione usually bumped into Lily and chatted with her. Having someone like Lily to talk to was fantastic for Hermione. Lily never questioned Hermione too far on her life, sensing when she was uncomfortable. Hermione's unease however, increased Lily's curiosity. Hermione could tell that Lily wanted to know more about her and as much as she wanted to tell her everything, she couldn't. Only Dumbledore's warning stopped Hermione from spilling her secret. He trusted her and she would never let him down.

On her visits to Hogwarts Hermione secretly hoped to meet Remus again but she never did. She tried to tell herself that her disappointment was due to her not finding any more information on her situation, not that she wanted to chat with Remus and perhaps gauge his interest in her.

After another fruitless day of searching through books, Hermione trudged back to the shop to rest. Yet again she had not met Remus and she had the feeling he was avoiding her. She shook her head of this thought and scolded herself for being so self pitying and paranoid. 'Hermione Granger does not get upset over boys' a proud voice in her head told her. She knew it was right; she had more important things to worry about. Things such as the impending Hogwarts visit next week. It would be extra busy as the students would want sweets for Halloween and Hermione felt a familiar panic setting in. At least this time she knew Lily would be there to help her.

After eating and reading some more, this time about healing potions, Hermione settled into the large comfortable bed for an early night. She was itching to catch up on some sleep. Especially after Lily told her she looked like she hadn't slept in days which, Hermione couldn't deny, was true. She had been using pep up spells to keep her awake to avoid those dreams she had been having, if you could call them dreams. So, it was with great relief that Hermione let her head sink into the impossibly soft cushion. Hermione had only shut her eyes for what felt like ten minutes before she started hearing voices again. But it was not the usual voices Hermione heard. These voices were much more muffled and they were also accompanied by much crashing. It was an especially loud crash and a whispered scream of "You idiot" that made Hermione jump out of her bed.

She grabbed her wand with a steady hand and crept out of the bedroom, her light footsteps causing only the occasional squeak on the old floorboards. As Hermione crept towards the door, she turned this way and that; every shadow she saw looked threatening, like someone getting ready to waylay her as she passed. Her hand bagan to shake, her sweaty palms causing the thin stick of wood to slip in her grasp. Clutching it extra tightly, Hermione raised the wand to cast some much needed light.

"Lumos" she whispered, feeling intense relief as the room was bathed in a yellow glow.

Grabbing her dressing gown from the couch, Hermione made her way down the stairs to the main shop. She waved her wand this way and that, not seeing anything or anyone; only dark shadows split by the gleaming half moon. Then she heard more whispers coming from the basement and the creaking of a pair of feet on the stairs. Hermione gathered her courage and tiptoed to the entrance of the basement and poked her head in the door. She muffled a cry as she saw a large looming shadow standing in front of her, its back to the door. It must have been a burglar, or was it something worse?

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Please tell me through a review. Or if you didn't please give me some constructive advice. Thanks for reading.**

**Emma x**


	9. Realisation

**Ah I'm so very weak. After the kind responses I couldn't resist updating. I hate cliffhangers too so I can't do it to anyone else :D. I really need to toughen up a bit against the awesome power of compliments. Here is a quick update and I'll update again when I get home from the holiday! Enjoy and please leave reviews as a lovely returning home present.  
**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Remus lay his quill down on the low tables of the Gryffindor Common Room and reclined in his seat by the fire. He was first to finish his homework as usual and he took an odd enjoyment in watching his friends complete theirs as they glared mutinously at his relaxed posture and thoroughly amused expression.

"Come on, Moony. Be a mate and help me finish this essay for Slughorn." moaned Sirius.

Remus sighed and pulled the messily scrawled essay towards him. His quill scratched over the parchment as he attempted to copy Sirius's handwriting; a near impossible feat. When he handed it back, Sirius beamed in appreciation.

"You're a real mate."

Remus rolled his eyes and subtly nodded his head in agreement. Sirius laughed and stuffed his essay into his bag before turning back to the group, his eyes alight with mischief.

"Which is why" he said "I think we should treat you, Remus old pal."

James appeared to have caught on with Sirius's line of thought and nodded enthusiastically. Remus eyed the two warily and looked at Peter who shrugged.

"By doing what exactly?" asked Remus slowly.

"Err, why don't you run up and get your cloak and we'll tell you on our way?" said James, grinning wildly at Sirius.

Remus reluctantly left the common room to get his cloak, all the while thinking what Sirius and Remus could be planning. He found his cloak under a mountain of Sirius's things and tried to tidy them up in vain.

On his return in to the common room, Remus found his three best friends lurking by the portrait hole, James clasping a blank piece of parchment in his hand. Remus approached them slowly, his eyes roving over the three identical grins; clearly Peter had been let in on "The Plan" during his short absence.

Remus accompanied the three boys out of the common room and watched as James opened up their map. The parchment crackled as James tapped it and whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." After studying the map, James nodded in satisfaction and gestured for the boys to follow him. They made their way down the grand staircase, thankfully meeting no teachers or prefects, of course, that was all due to the map. On their arrival in the third floor corridor Remus finally realised what they were up to and stopped, grabbing Sirius by his collar and hauling him back.

"No!" whispered Remus.

Sirius frowned and rubbed his neck where his cloak had been pulled against him.

"What do you mean "no"?" asked Sirius, but Remus could tell perfectly well Sirius knew what he was refusing to do.

"I mean no, I am not going to Honeydukes tonight to see Hermione!" Remus was now screaming in a whisper, his voice was hoarse and his arms were flailing in emphasis of his refusal.

James raised his wand threateningly and raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Moony?"

Remus snorted at James and stepped forward.

"You know I can duel much better than any of you. Just try me" said Remus.

Sirius sighed appearing to have given up, then suddenly leaped forward and grabbed Remus around the middle, pinning his arms to his side.

"Then it's lucky we are much better fighters, isn't it? Well...apart from Peter. No offence, mate."

Peter shrugged it off and followed his friends down the corridor. Sirius was still carrying Remus who was struggling violently.

"You're...just...making...this...difficult!" cried Sirius, desperately trying to keep his arms around Remus.

The four boys made their way, not so silently due to Remus, down the dark corridor. The soft shine of the moon resting no each of their faces as it came through each thin window.

Finally when they got to the One Eyed Witch statue, Remus gave up and went limp. Sirius sighed in relief and let Remus go, patting him on the shoulder as he did so.

"There we go, it'll be fine. One thing though, Moony. You might want to put a bit of muscle on; you're as light as a girl. If you and Hermione ever get married _she'll_ have to carry _you_ over the threshold."

Remus grunted and pushed Sirius head first through the tunnel of the statue and smiled in pleasure when he heard a loud thump followed by a muffled "OW!"

James and Peter roared with laughter and waited for Remus to enter the passage himself before following.

When they finally reached the end of the dark and narrow passage, Remus began to panic again. There was no getting out of it now. His mind was crying out that Hermione would think he was some kind of stalking lunatic who brought his friends on his expeditions of weirdness. He tried to turn around but found his path blocked by a scowling and resolute James. Remus's shoulders slumped in resignation and he turned around and followed Sirius through the trapdoor into the shop basement. The boys all crowded in a circle and waited for Peter to climb up.

"Now, be sure not to make a sound." said Sirius, creeping through the boxes and standing at the top of the staircase, at the entrance to the shop.

Just as Sirius spoke Peter clambered out of the hole and tumbled into a box. There was a clatter as sweets and boxes rolled everywhere.

"You idiot!" whispered Sirius as loudly as he dared.

The all stood in silence for a moment, their ears twitching for a sound. Remus was sure he heard a creak but though it must just have been the house cooling down.

Remus looked up not long after Sirius had insulted Peter and noticed the door opening a fraction. Then, as quickly as it opened it closed. Remus raised his eyebrows, an expression of bemusement on his young face. Then suddenly the door was thrown open, straight into Sirius's back, and he was thrown headlong down the stairs and he landed in a pile of boxes, limp and quiet.

Remus whipped his head round to face the door and saw the silhouette of a wand weilding Hermione Granger.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Review please...pretty please? I'll try and bring the sun home with me guys.**

**Emma x**


	10. When is soon?

**Hi thanks so much for the reviews and addings! It makes my day. The holiday was brilliant and now I'm back into the flow of things. Here is chapter 10. Please enjoy and review if possible.**

**Chapter 10**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

Hermione steeled herself and prepared to throw open the door. It was the only thing she could think of that would cause enough surprise. Her wand would not fit through the small gap to cast a spell.

She clutched her now unlit wand, her sweaty hand just barely holding it, and threw the door open. She felt a satisfying thud as the door made contact with the intruder's back and an extra delightful crash as he was flung down the stairs into a pile of boxes.

Hermione marched into the basement a look of triumph on her face, her wand pointing towards the lifeless body.

Her delight was drained away when she spotted Remus, staring at her, his face a cross between amusement and horror.

Hermione looked properly at the boxes and spotted Sirius lying in a heap. She threw a hand over her mouth and ran to Sirius, lifting his body up as much as she could. James rushed over to help her, laughing as he recalled aloud his friend's expression as he fell.

The four teenagers made their way up into the shop and then up the steep steps to the Hermione's flat. Remus and Peter walked behind the distorted six legged creature that was James, Sirius and Hermione in the dark.

Hermione threw open her flat door with her free hand and helped James drag Sirius on to the couch. They lay him down and he groaned, moving a hand towards his aching head.

Hermione twirled her wand and a wet cloth flew towards her. She caught it and laid it gently on Sirius's head, remorse all over her face.

"I'm sorry Sirius but what the bloody hell were you doing in the basement of the shop?!" asked her Hermione, her voice raising an octave. "How were you in there without breaking in?"

Hermione, of course, knew the answer to this question. She just wanted to put the boys on the spot.

Sirius stuttered looking for an answer but when he couldn't come up with one he let his head slump and faked unconsciousness. Hermione sighed and turned to the other three, her hands on her hips.

Remus shifted on his feet and looked everywhere but Hermione's irritated face. James stepped forward.

"We…well, we wanted to visit you."

Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow instead of creeping into the shop while I slept? I was bloody terrified. Merlin, what if I had killed Sirius?"

Sirius sat up at that, indignation marring his young face.

"Excuse me? A door couldn't kill me! I think I'm made of stronger stuff than that Hermione." he lay down again when he felt he had made his point.

Hermione snorted.

"Maybe a door couldn't kill you but I might if you don't shut it." she muttered.

Remus heard her and laughed softly. Hermione glanced at him and smiled, pleased to see him smile in return.

"I suppose we should leave." said Peter, kicking the ground with his arms behind his back.

Hermione nodded in agreement and pulled Sirius up from the couch. His legs wobbled beneath him as he stood upright and he stumbled slightly when Hermione let him go.

"I think he's hit his head pretty hard" she said, "You should take him to the nurse and get him looked at."

Sirius groaned and collapsed on the couch again. He really was not well. Hermione felt guilt well up inside of her and she knew she was obligated to help him.

"Sit down, all of you. I'll go and brew a potion for his head it should take five minutes."

When Hermione left the room to clatter around in the bathroom, Remus picked up a book on her coffee table and flicked through it. It was a time travel book. He recalled when he bumped into Hermione in the library and remembered that she had been carrying time travel books then too.

Why was she so interested in that particular subject?

Remus pondered this for a moment before his attention was diverted to a muttering Hermione. She was leaving the bathroom with a cauldron in her hand. The small portable cauldron was steaming and bubbling and Remus spotted an acid green liquid sloshing inside it. This was going to be a problem; Sirius hated taking potions.

Hermione carefully ladled a dosage out of the cauldron and approached Sirius, making sure not to spill any. James and Remus slowly made their way towards Sirius, both with the same thought; pin him down. Hermione looked at them in confusion as they each took an arm and pressed the woozy Sirius down. His eyes popped open and he immediately struggled when he saw the potion.

"I hate potions! Get her away from me! Hasn't she hurt me enough already?"

He was shouting out and Remus and James were clearly finding it hard to hold him down.

Hermione rushed over and poured the warm potion down Sirius's throat and he coughed and spluttered, screaming bloody murder.

His four companions laughed at his panic and he turned to them with a stony face.

"Well now we know what scares the mighty Sirius Black." said Hermione mockingly.

Peter, James and Remus laughed and got to their feet, ready to leave.

Sirius stood too, still holding his head in discomfort.

Hermione put a hand on his head and smiled.

"I really am sorry. Just don't break in next time."

Sirius grinned sheepishly and continued to do so until he spotted Remus's face. His friend's eyes were fixed on Sirius, a clear warning of 'stay away' in them. Sirius thanked Hermione, formally shaking her hand, and walked off with his friends, giving Remus an encouraging smile as he did.

Remus stayed behind and watched as Hermione put the wet cloth back in the kitchen. Remus observed her slim body move across the flat. The red dressing gown she wore floating out behind her as she walked. Her hair was messy, her face tired, but Remus still thought she was beautiful.

Hermione turned around and saw Remus staring at her. She walked up to him and waved her hand near his face. He blinked, startled, and his face relaxed into an easy grin.

"Are you alright, Remus?" asked Hermione, continuing to tidy up the living room.

"Yes, I'm fine I just wanted to apologise for scaring you. I didn't want to do it but James and Sirius, as you will come to learn, are impossibly stubborn and can't be put off an idea." Remus twisted his hand, looking at Hermione with an expression of guilt.

Hermione smiled at Remus and waved a dismissive hand.

"It's fine, honestly. I would be lying if I said you weren't keeping me entertained."

Remus laughed and looked around the room.

"It's really nice in here."

"Yeah, I like it" said Hermione, wondering why on earth he was talking about the living room, of all places.

Remus pulled at the cuff of his robes, clearing his throat nervously. He raised his hand and gestured towards the open door.

"Well, er, I'd better go and get them. I'll see you at the visit next weekend? It's Halloween and all."

Hermione smiled

"Yes, I'll have extra chocolate for you."

Remus laughed. He made forwards as though to touch Hermione's hand, then thought better of it and turned away towards the door.

"'Bye Hermione." He said, quietly leaving.

"Goodbye, Remus. I'll see you soon."

When Remus had left Hermione fell onto the couch and groaned into a pillow. Why was he so confusing? In the library he had seemed quite relaxed around her but now he was switching between normality and being a nervous wreck. Hermione thought about him for most of the night but in thinking about Remus, she remembered home. How much she wanted to be there and how long it was going to take to get there.

Why did it have to happen to her? Then again, if she hadn't acted, Remus would be dead along with the many others. Hermione knew that she was better off in the "past" while Remus was still alive. Feeling an overwhelming urge to hear the voices again, Hermione settled down on the couch to sleep.

Her eyes slowly shut and the comfortable blackness of sleep enveloped her.

"She spoke today" said the female voice.

"Really?" said 3 others, excitement lacing their hushed voices.

"What did she say?" they asked.

"It was odd and quite indistinct but I heard her say "It's too much...want to go home." Odd isn't it?"

Hermione heard murmurs of agreement.

"Does this mean she'll be awake soon? If she is speaking..." asked a voice.

Hermione felt an involuntary leap in her chest when she heard the familiar voice of Remus.

Hermione tried in vain to call out or move her arms and legs. She could not get them to know she was alright, no matter how hard she tried.

"She should wake up soon. I still can't understand why she is not dead. This is incredible. Her heartbeat fluctuates constantly even though she does not move."

Hermione heard the snuffling voice of Ron.

"Please wake up Hermione."

Then it was Harry's turn.

"Yeah, Hermione. The war is over please come back to us. We can't lose you too."

Hermione tried even harder to move or speak now. It was imperative that she get information from the war. It was killing her not knowing how everyone was.

Had Harry and Ron discovered the final Horcruxes and destroyed them, without her there?

It was odd but Hermione now felt that in a way, she was no longer part of the long journey they had taken together. She still loved them with all her heart but they had finished what they were set out to do and she wasn't there. She was here, in the past. Perhaps it was best if she stayed here, then she wouldn't feel as useless and left out as she knew se eventually would when she was back with them.

Before Hermione had time to mull over this though fully, she found herself sitting up in bed, a cold sweat dampening her furrowed brow.

It was beginning to look like a full night of sleep was an impossible feat. Hermione propped herself up on a pile of pillows and took another book from her bedside table. All she knew was that she was going to be home 'soon'. The only question was: when is 'soon'?

- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hope you liked it! Please review; it only takes a minute!**

**Emma x**


	11. Lily?

**Hello! I hope everyone had a lovely Halloween, I did! Halloween parties are the best :D I am really sorry to people who are confused but I can't tell you anything without giving away the end. Just remember Dumbledore's wise words to Harry. Just because it is a dream doesn't make it not real. (I know that's not what he said but I'm paraphrasing everything in the part teehee) I can only advise you to go along with the stroy and try not to think ahead. I will reveal more soon.**

**In the meantime enjoy this chapter! Please review, it makes a girl very happy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own it!**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

The soft ebb and flow of the water soothed Hermione. She was strolling along the shore of the lake in Hogwarts grounds, occasionally skimming a stone across the water, watching the ripples spread across the calm water.

The waxing moon was high in the clear sky, alongside the millions of stars, spattered like white paint on a black canvas. The moon's silvery light skimmed across the surface of the calm lake, until it shone across Hermione's tired face.

It was a cold night and Hermione was glad of her extra thick cloak as the wind nipped at her cheeks. She dropped down to the ground and slipped off her shoes, dipping her feet in the freezing water. Hermione shivered violently but enjoyed the soothing feel of the water licking around her ankles.

It had been another restless night, the fifth consecutive one now, and Hermione had decided a walk around the lake was exactly what she needed.

It had helped calm her whirlpool of thoughts but had not, unfortunately, brought her any closer to a full nights sleep, and it was the next Hogwarts visit in a matter of hours.

Getting up stiffly, Hermione wiped the dirt from her cloak and started a slow walk back to Hogsmeade. She would take her time. Sheer lack of sleep was stopping her from walking quickly anyway. At first Hermione had not minded not sleeping but now that a few more nights had past, she was feeling the effects. Hermione was slowly losing control of her life because of it, and for a control freak like her, it was an unnerving experience.

Stumbling loudly into the shop Hermione began to set up for the day, barely noticing the glow of the sunrise pouring through the windows, giving the room a strange encrimsoned glow.

Remus sat at the little window in the Gryffindor boys' dorm and observed the moon in the clear sky. It was only a few days away from being full. He would be missing the Halloween feat this time. He was just glad the Hogsmeade trip was a couple of days before Halloween this year. He did not want to let his lycanthropy stop him from seeing Hermione.

Remus gave a start and was dragged from his reverie as Sirius and James gave a simultaneous loud snort. They returned to their usual soft snores and made no more noise. Peter was doing that bizarre squeaking and twitching thing that he had developed after becoming an animagus and Remus found it thoroughly amusing.

He chuckled, muffling it so as not to wake his friends up, and turned his attention back to the window. He traced the silver light of the moon with his hazel eyes, along the lake and over to the grounds.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he spotted a dark shadow pacing along the shore of the lake. It stopped suddenly and dropped to the ground, dipping its feet in the lake. Remus shivered involuntarily. That lake must be freezing!

Remus pressed his forehead to the cold window, his breath crawling up the glass and clouding it. Remus half closed his eyes and realised with a jolt that it was Hermione. She was still sitting, curled up and Remus simply watched her until she got awkwardly to her feet and made her way back to Hogsmeade.

At this point Remus crawled back into his warm bed and thought of the avidly pacing shadow that was Hermione Granger and what could possibly be on her mind.

Hermione yawned, her mouth stretching as far as it could. The sun, irritatingly bright, was now high in the sky and was bouncing off of every surface in the room just to shine into her eyes. The students would be here any minute.

Finally, the pounding of feet reached Hermione's ears and the shop door burst open. Student after student poured in, waving cheerfully at Hermione, who returned each wave with a wide smile, feeling as though her cheeks were splitting.

Hermione's eyes scanned over the crowd and she could not spot the shining red hair of Lily Evans. Her heart sinking, Hermione turned to serve the mass of customers alone.

She had only been at it for minutes before the till next to her was started with a 'ting'.

Hermione turned, smiling in relief, before gasping at her work companion. It was not deep red hair that stood beside her, it was sandy blonde.

"Hi" said Remus, as though he walked into shops and started tills every day.

Hermione stuttered, words not leaving her mouth fast enough.

"Lily told me to help you today since she's sick. She didn't look very sick but I didn't want to argue."

Hermione smiled and briefly nodded her head. She was going to be with him all day. This was a surprise which threw her into two minds. One was delight, she was going to be with him all day and they could talk. Two was utter fear that he would think she was an idiot.

"Thanks, Remus. This is a great help." said Hermione

Remus waved a dismissive hand.

"Please, it's no problem, I was happy to oblige."

The rest of the morning passed without anything of consequence happening, other than a hyper third year flinging Fizzing Whizbees all over the shop, almost killing a small boy with a sherbet allergy. Alright, maybe something did happen, but nothing that greatly affected Hermione happened.

Lunchtime rolled around, and the shop was beginning to quieten down. They had enough time for some lunch before everyone rushed back again.

Hermione, groaning and clutching her rumbling stomach, pulled on her cloak and made for the door.

She turned around when she realised Remus wasn't following her.

"Aren't you coming for some lunch? I think it's well deserved."

Remus grinned and grabbed his own cloak. He dashed to the door and held it open for Hermione as they left the shop, turning the sign to 'Closed' as Hermione shut the door.

The Three Broomsticks was, as usual, packed but not unpleasantly so. Remus and Hermione sat down at a small table in the corner, beside a large pumpkin that was surely there as decoration as Hermione had not spotted it there ever before.

"Butterbeer and a roll?" asked Remus, standing up.

"Sounds great." said Hermione, sliding her cloak off and swinging it round the chair.

When Remus returned, Hermione was feeling quite comfortable and relaxed and Remus noticed there was a pleasant rosy glow to her cheeks, making her look even prettier.

"Thanks Remus." said Hermione, gratefully dragging her roll towards her.

Remus sat down and dug into his own lunch, savouring every bite; he was starving. He had greatly enjoyed his morning with Hermione. After a period of silence, Hermione loosened up and they talked and laughed together about meaningless things.

Hermione was about to rip a huge chunk out of her roll, as her growling stomach demanded, but caught herself just in time. She recalled what Ginny had told her to do on a date, during one of their "girly" talks. Ginny had told her to always take minute bites of whatever it was you were eating. This was not a date exactly, Hermione knew that, but it was lunch with a boy.

So, Hermione steadied herself, internally scolding her stomach, and ate tiny crumbs of food. She looked up at Remus and saw him staring at her bemusedly.

"Hermione, you're eating like a chipmunk." He said, laughing at her pursed lips.

Hermione blushed a deep red.

"I didn't want to seem greedy and eat it in one."

Remus laughed louder.

"Don't be stupid, I don't care if you eat two at once."

Remus continued to laugh and Hermione found herself, through her embarrassment, joining him.

As the pairs laughter quietened down they both stared at each other smiling. They continued to stare, their eyes roving each other faces. Remus leaned towards Hermione, then:

"Remus, Hermione! How's it going?"

Their heads whipped around and both spotted the Marauders, holding drink and dragging chairs towards their table.

Remus sighed and smiled apologetically at Hermione. Hermione jumped and smiled back at Remus, her mind reeling. Was he going to kiss her? Or had he been trying to say something?

"So, what are you two up to on this fine autumn day?" asked Sirius, swigging his drink and leaning across the table to stare at Remus and Hermione.

"Is this, er, a date?" asked James, his eyes swinging between them.

Hermione blushed again, even darker and Remus spluttered, running his hands through his hair.

"Well, er, no! We're on our lunch break. I told you I was helping Hermione with the shop today."

Sirius nodded and winked obviously at Remus, who was suddenly filled with the urge of strangling his dearest friends.

Sirius and James turned to Peter and began a conversation about a prank. Apparently, as far as Hermione could hear, it involved Wingardium Leviosa, a massive pile of leaves, and some incredibly surprised victims. It was then going to be followed by much laughing and cheering.

Remus leaned over and tapped Hermione's hand.

"Let's go." He whispered.

Hermione smiled and stood up, pulling her cloak on, Remus doing the same.

"Where are you two going?" asked James. "We only just got here!"

"The grown ups have work to do." said Hermione, teasingly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you can be shockingly condescending, Hermione?" asked Sirius.

"Many a time." replied Hermione, pushing her chair in.

Remus and Hermione made their way towards the door side by side.

"Alright, you two love birds have fun."

Both Remus and Hermione faltered in their steps, their faces beaming with embarrassment.

Remus knew, as he walked with Hermione to the door, glancing back to glare at his madly grinning friends giving him the thumbs up, there was a good chance there would be a murder in Gryffindor boys dorm tonight.

* * *

**I hope it was enjoyable to read. Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you can, it is very much appreciated.**

**Emma x**


	12. Rainbow flames

**Thank you very much for the kind reviews. I was off sick today so I did some writing and I hope you enjoy. Since I was pretty depressed I wrote some sweet fluff to cheer myself up. Sorry if it's too sweet but I was listening to "Out of my League" by Stephen Speaks and that got the fluff flowing! Pease enjoy and review, I was worried I was losing some readers, after all I write because I like getting the feedback.**

**Enoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Hermione giggled and closed the door of the shop. The day was over and all of the students had returned to the castle, taking half of the stock with them. There were sweets littering the floor and paper bags everywhere.

Remus was sitting on the counter for the tills, stuffing squares of chocolate in his mouth, swinging his legs back and forth. He looked perfectly at ease and was clearly enjoying himself.

"I hope this is free." He said, finally taking a breath.

Hermione laughed again and nodded her head.

"But consider that your payment for helping me! I can't have you eating all of the chocolate in the shop and wanting paid."

Remus shook his head.

"I wouldn't have wanted paid anyway. This was really fun; maybe Lily and I could take turns around."

Hermione approached the counter and leaned on it.

"Sounds like a plan." She said, smiling.

It really had been a fantastic day. She and Remus had gotten on tremendously and Hermione felt herself even more attracted to him. His sandy blonde hair was falling around his face and he pushed it back impatiently.

"Well," said Remus, sliding from the counter, "I'd better get back."

Hermione held his arm.

"No, don't go yet. Why don't you come upstairs for something to drink? It's snowing outside anyway."

"Really?" asked Remus, running to the window.

He pulled back the curtains and jumped excitedly.

"Let's go out."

Hermione gaped at the overexcited seventeen year old standing before her. He was already running for their cloaks and pulling on his gloves. Has she gone further back in time?

"Come on!" he coaxed, "Let's finish the day brilliantly."

Hermione grinned and grabbed her cloak, hauling open the heavy door, letting the snow enter the shop.

She and Remus stood in the cold street, the snow swirling around them, catching in their hair. Hermione breathed deep as the cold flakes caressed her skin. She regretted closing her eyes however as a snowball smacked her square in the face. She cried out in shock and spluttered as the snow poured down her face.

Remus's loud laughter reached her eyes and she rapidly wiped the snow from her face, picking up some ammunition of her own.

Remus dove behind a tree and poked his head around the trunk to see where Hermione was. This was enough for Hermione and she flung the snowball. Remus shouted out when water dripped into his mouth and down his face, freezing him.

"You are going to pay, Robin!" he cried, jumping out from behind the tree, carrying several piles of snow.

Hermione screamed and ducked as they flew at her head. She ran at Remus, still crouched over, and tackled him to the ground. The snow flew up and crunched as the pair landed in it, laughing.

"Good show, Hermione." said Remus.

"Yes, you're not going to best me Mr Lupin."

They stared at each others faces and Remus took in the deep chocolate brown of Hermione's eyes, framed by long eyelashes, sprinkled with snow which looked exactly like soft icing powder. Her eyes were beautiful and he was just about to say so when Hermione rolled off of him and sat up, struggling to her feet. She looked down at Remus, who was still lying in the snow, staring at her.

"Come on, you'll freeze. I shouldn't have let you convince me to come out here." She said, laughing at his dazed expression.

Remus stood and walked with Hermione back to the shop, their teeth chattering and their faces a rosy pink.

Hermione shut the door on the cold and dragged Remus up to the flat. They pulled off their cloaks and sighed happily when the fire roared to life, casting an ember glow and sending heat quickly through the small room.

Remus sat on the floor before the fire, basking in the heat it radiated. Hermione took their cloaks and shook them, snow flying from every fold. She heard Remus gasp and looked around, groaning in realisation at what she had done.

The snow had flown on to the fire, dampening it and wetting the logs. She dropped the cloaks and ran to the kitchen for a jar.

Remus watched her run and puckered his brow.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked, leaning around to see what was causing the clanking and crashing.

"I'm...Fine!"

He was about to get up when Hermione returned moments later holding several jars containing blue flames. Remus grinned and jumped up to help her carry them.

They laid them down on the ground and sat opposite each other around the glowing jars, smiling.

"Good idea," said Remus, "These will work."

Hermione blushed.

"Thanks, I used to do this for Harr- erm, for some old friends." Hermione had caught herself just in time; she would have wiped her forehead if it wouldn't have been so conspicuous.

Remus picked up one of the jars and considered it for a moment.

"Want to see something cool?" he asked, grinning.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically and watched as Remus reached for his wand. His thin hands clawed at the floor for a moment before he found the think stick of wood.

He pointed it at the jar he was clutching, closing his eyes. Hermione gasped as the flames in the jar began to change colour. From red to purple to pink to green and every other colour imaginable.

"Remus" she gasped, "It's beautiful."

Remus grinned sheepishly.

The multicoloured light shone around the room, changing the colour of everything it touched, giving the unimpressive flat a magical atmosphere.

"I was messing about with some spells this summer and came up with this one. It's useless but I like it." Said Remus, watching Hermione's amazed face nervously.

"It's not useless, I love it! Can you teach me?"

Remus beamed and nodded glad of an excuse to stay longer. He crawled over to sit beside Hermione who was now holding a jar in one hand and her wand in the other. He was deeply aware of how close he was to her again; he could feel the heat from her body through the heat of the flames. It scorched him and he sighed longingly.

"Alright, now it's a wordless charm so are you alright with that?"

Hermione knew that she would have been offended by that question if it was anyone but Remus who asked it. She nodded and watched him take another jar to demonstrate on.

"Alright well, the incantation is "acrobaleno". Just wave your wand in an arc combined with that incantation and it should work."

Hermione nodded, her face filled with that oh so familiar look of concentration that it adopted when learning something new. Remus smiled at her furrowed brow and pouted lips and felt an overwhelming surge of affection for the woman sitting before him. If someone had told him he'd feel this way when he had first met her, or ran her over, he would never have believed them. Remus was not entirely sure what it was about Hermione but she enraptured him in such away that the feelings, he knew, would be with him forever, the effect she had on him was irreversible. He hoped that she felt the same way for unrequited love was the worst feeling imaginable, worse than death he imagined.

Hermione cried out in glee and surprise as the flickering flames turned from blue to red, then continuously through the rainbow.

Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise at the speed with which Hermione caught on to the spell.

"That's brilliant, Hermione! Well done."

Hermione grinned and blushed. She was doing that a lot lately.

"Thank you. You're obviously a good teacher."

Remus smiled thoughtfully.

"Maybe I should do that when I leave Hogwarts." He teased.

Hermione nodded her head seriously.

"You should. You'd help a lot of people."

Remus peered at Hermione's face and saw her features had taken a serious expression.

"Are you alright Hermione?" he asked, concerned.

Hermione shook her head, as though awaking from a dream.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine."

Remus studied her face, taking in every freckle and line as though hoping to remember it forever. She was exhausted, he could see that. Her eyes were weighed down by dark shadows and, despite the glow of the flames; her face was wan and drawn. He wondered if that was the reason she had been at the lake the night before. What was stopping her sleeping? Remus hesitated to mention it, and then he took the plunge.

"Hermione, were you at the lake last night?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up so far, they disappeared into her fringe.

"How did you know?" she asked, deciding not to dance around it.

"I saw you, that's all. I couldn't sleep so I was looking out of the window."

Hermione relaxed and smiled.

"I've been having some trouble sleeping." She explained "I hoped a walk would clear my head but it hasn't worked yet."

Remus rubbed her arm sympathetically.

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head and Remus was shocked and slightly mortified to see tears brimming in her eyes.

"Hermione" he rushed forward and enveloped her small body in his arms.

Hermione sobbed and shook, clinging to him. This was not going exactly the way Remus had planned to end the night. He had thought there would be more fun but he was in unchartered territory; he had never even had a girlfriend let alone dealt with a crying girl.

"I'm just so tired Remus. I can't deal with it anymore. I want to go home!"

Remus frowned in confusion. Home?

He pulled Hermione back from him and took in her tear streaked face. He had never seen her break down like this, nor had he expected her to. He had only asked a simple question!

Hermione rubbed her eyes and sighed angrily, presumably at herself.

"I'm so sorry, Remus. I don't want to put all of my problems on you."

She didn't mention that it was because she knew he had many problems of his own, one in particular was approaching with every night that passed.

Remus shook his head in silence.

"Hermione, I'm here if you need me."

Hermione gave him a shaky smile and nodded. She leaned into him again and they sat, leaning against the couch, watching the flames in the jars change colours continuously. They were silent but comfortable as a glow of cosiness permeated the room.

Hermione sighed happily and leaned her head on Remus's chest. He stiffened then relaxed, laying his head on top of Hermione's smooth hair, smelling a faint hint of strawberry and vanilla. He breathed the smell deep and vowed never to forget it.

Hermione huddled closer to Remus and felt him stiffen against her. She held her breath and let it out in relief when he relaxed. She was so snug; she could stay with him like this forever.

Hermione saw everything around her turn to black as her eyelids closed and transported her to the greatly anticipated realm of sleep.

Remus looked down at Hermione and saw that her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep and even. He could not in all good conscience get up when it was lack of sleep that had caused her to cry in front of him.

Remus softly pressed his lips to the top of her head and laid his head against the couch, closing his eyes and hugging Hermione closer to him. They both lay sleeping, surrounded by jars of warm, rainbow fire as the snow outside whirled and flew against the window, the wintry breeze never entering the hot room.

**Again please review! I hope you liked reading this chapter, I enjoyed writing it.**

**E****mma x**


	13. It can't work

**First off, I'd like to apologise for the incredibly long wait! I've had a few problems (a family illness) but I won't go into detail. Also, my preliminary exmas are next week! So i've barely been near the computer because of worrying. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing; it's very encouraging. Please enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Hermione yawned widely and sat up, rubbing her sleepy eyes. She looked around and was amazed to see daylight steaming through the windows and gaps in the curtains; she had slept through the night. Feeling a warm body, Hermione turned her head to see a still sleeping Remus, his breath was coming deep and steady and his face looked perfectly at peace. Hermione reached out and stroked Remus's cheek with the back of her hand, she felt soft bumps where cuts had once been unwillingly self inflicted. He snuffled and shifted, though not awaking from his deep slumber.

Hermione felt like she could cry with happiness; a whole night of sleep and she had not heard the voices. Why last night? Hermione thought and thought and came to the conclusion that nothing but the fact that Remus was with her had changed. Looking back round at him Hermione felt a surge of emotion. He had stayed, not wanting to wake her up; he truly did care about her.

Not many men, or boys, she knew would have stayed with a distraught teenage girl who was not entirely sure what was even wrong with herself.

Deciding that she could not lay on Remus forever, as much as she wanted to, Hermione stood and collected the large number of still flaming jars. Taking them into the kitchen, Hermione put out the flames in all but one. She left the rainbow fire Remus had created on her worktop and glanced at it fondly.

Hearing a shuffling and grunting, Hermione returned to the living room to see Remus struggling to his feet. She cleared her throat and he spun to face her.

"Good morning." said Hermione, holding in her laughter at Remus's confused and tired face.

He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand and smiled weakly.

"Morning" his voice came out in a croak.

They stood in silence for a moment then Hermione spoke:

"Thank you, Remus."

Remus frowned in puzzlement, his eyes opening.

"For what?"

Hermione sighed.

"For everything! For helping me, for understanding...for staying with me last night."

Remus shook his head.

"You don't need to thank me for any for that; it was my pleasure."

Hermione smiled widely and shook her head at his perpetually understanding nature.

"I suppose I should head off," said Remus, gesturing towards the door, "The guys will be wondering what happened to me and I don't want them to circulate any rumours as to my whereabouts. I know that they would be less than flattering to both of us."

Laughing, Hermione handed him his cloak and watched as he pulled it on.

Remus took Hermione by the arm and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'll come back any time you need me. I'm just glad you got a full night of sleep." he whispered into her hair

Hermione pulled away from him and leaned her head towards his.

"I'll expect you back soon then." She whispered.

Remus shivered as he felt Hermione's breath whisper across his lips. Slowly he leaned in, taking his time, giving her the chance to pull away; which was exactly what he expected. Hermione, to his surprise, did not move away but closed the pesky gap between them, pressing her lips to his.

Remus returned Hermione's kiss fervently, breaking away after a minute. There had been no fireworks, no wedding bells, just a feeling of pure bliss. He looked desperately at Hermione's face then sighed.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I really have to go."

Hermione nodded and opened the door. Remus ran his hand across her cheek and smiled swiftly before leaving, his cloak fluttering behind him as his rapid footsteps echoed on the staircase.

Hermione closed the door softly and lay against it, sinking to the floor. What had she done? Despite her confusion, Hermione felt no regrets. Surely this had been what she wanted. She had let her heart rule instead of her head for once and, being honest with herself, she was pleased by the consequences. Hermione recalled Remus's soft lips and smiled, bringing her fingers to touch her own tingling lips.

Hermione jumped up as a loud knock resounded on the door of the shop. Running to answer it, Hermione pulled it open and found herself face to face with a severely out of breath Lily Evans. Lily held a stitch in her side, breathing heavily but she looked happy to see Hermione in spite of all of these things.

"Aren't you going to let me in? It's bloody freezing out here."

Hermione smiled and stood back to let Lily fall into the shop. They made their way up to the flat and Hermione put the kettle on the stove before collapsing on to the couch next to her recuperated friend.

"All right, tell all. I can't take it anymore. Remus snuck into the common room this morning, looking incredibly pleased, and refused to say where he was. I think he's forgetting it was me who told him to help you! Did you ravage him?" Lilt finally took a deep breath at the end of this and narrowed her eyes in suspicion at Hermione.

Hermione laughed incredulously, turning red around her ears.

"Ravage him? Lily, don't be ridiculous."

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, what happened?"

Hermione could hardly keep the grin from her face.

"We kissed."

Lily squealed and bounced up and down on the couch, clapping her hands. Hermione had never felt so girly and giddy in all her life.

After much coaxing from Lily, Hermione told her about the whole night, skipping out the crying, for she was sure Lily would berate her for it. Lily was a fantastic listener; gasping and sighing dreamily in all the right places. When Hermione was done they were sitting with their mugs half full of tea, their feet propped up on the couch, their legs splayed across each other.

"Well," said Lily, appearing uncertain all of a sudden, "Since we are telling "secrets", I have one."

Hermione sat up straighter and Lily swore she saw her ears perk up. Hermione nodded her head as an invitation to continue.

Lily sighed and threw her head back.

"I'mgoingoutwithJamesPotter."

Lily hid her mouth behind a pillow and turned bright red. Hermione frowned and pulled it away.

"I didn't hear you! What is it?"

Lily groaned and fidgeted with her sleeve.

"I am going out with James Potter" she said slowly, closing her eyes.

Hermione laughed and clapped Lily on the leg.

"I told you!"

"Told me what?"

"I told you that you should take a chance."

Lily nodded and smiled.

"It's going great so far, surprisingly. It just feels...right."

Hermione nodded in understanding, although she felt a twinge of guilt. Here she was witnessing Harry's parents' relationship blossoming and he was in a war, never having seen them properly.

"Looks like things are going well for us on the relationship front, Hermione."

Hermione laughed and agreed.

Yes, things were going well but for how long was that going to last?

Hermione wondered, as she chatted with Lily, whether this really was her future life; it was beginning to look like it. Would she, perhaps, be friends with Harry and Ron as an adult? Like Remus?

When Lily had left, promising Hermione she would return soon, Hermione sat in the living room of the flat. It was silent as she sat there, not thinking but just staring. Picking up the "Diary of a Time Traveller" book, Hermione began to flick through, random phrases jumping out at her, none making much sense. Hermione put the book down again and threw her head back, sighing.

Remus sighed in relief as he dropped to his feet in the Gryffindor Common Room. He could hear the fire still blazing heartily, keeping the room warm through the freezing weather. He turned to sneak into the boys' dorm but stopped abruptly when he heard the clearing of a throat. Turning slowly, Remus faced the person, or rather, people.

Sitting across two couches were James, Sirius, Peter and Lily. James and Lily were sitting close together on one couch, which made Remus raise an eyebrow. While Sirius was spread languidly over another couch, his legs over the arms, with Peter sitting huddled next to him.

Lily was first to speak.

"Where were you, Remus?"

Remus's blush did not go unnoticed.

"Yeah, you never came back from Hogsmeade after helping Hermione" James chimed in, a grin on his face.

Remus stuttered and shuffled his feet.

"I-er-I"

"Go on, Moony. Did you finally show her what an animal you really are?" asked Sirius, wiggling his eyebrows.

Remus blushed harder and shook his head.

"I'm going to bed"

Turning and running for the door, Remus disappeared into the boys' dorm.

Lily stood up and faced the boys.

"I'll go and see Hermione. _Something _has obviously happened!"

Leaning down, Lily kissed James softly on the lips, while Sirius gagged behind them.

When Lily had gone Sirius made a retching sound.

"Spare me the sickly sweetness, Prongs."

James merely grinned dreamily and laughed, clearly hardly believing his luck.

Sirius and Peter stood and made their way towards the dorm door.

"When you're done dreaming about Lilykins, how about we go and see Moony?"

James jumped up and nodded, clearing his throat.

"Sure, of course."

Sirius laughed and smacked his friend's back.

"It must be love, mate. What do you think Wormy?"

Peter snickered and opened the heavy door, ushering the other two inside.

"I think it's pretty obvious."

The three made their way up the spiraling stairs and stopped outside their dorm.

James raised his fist to knock on the door but was stopped with a look from Sirius.

"Since when do we knock?" he asked, almost disgusted by the idea.

Sirius pushed the door open roughly and swaggered into the room, spotting Remus packing a small overnight bag of clothes.

Throwing himself on the bed, Sirius etched a concerned expression onto his handsome face.

"What happened, Moony?"

James sat down beside Sirius and leant back on him.

"Yes, Remus just tell us. It can't be that bad."

Peter started to help Remus pack his clothes and nodded along with his friends' words.

Remus sighed and fell back on the bed behind him.

"We kissed." He murmured.

Sirius jumped up, not noticing James's cry and the thump as he fell off the bed.

"That's fantastic! Isn't it what you wanted? Was she good? How was it?"

James's head appeared on the other side of the bed, his hair even messier than usual.

"Tell us everything!"

Remus sat up rubbing his face.

"It was amazing. Everything I wanted but…"

"But…" prompted Peter.

"It just can't work!" Remus shouted. Sirius, James and Peter jumped at his sudden outburst.

His face had a pained look.

"I really care about her. There's just something there! I can't explain what it is but there's _something. _I'm going mad here!"

James looked alarmed and approached Remus, taking his arm.

"Come on, Remus. You two are great together. Why shouldn't it work?"

Remus scoffed.

"I'm a werewolf, you know that. I've only ever had one girl I really liked before and you know how that worked out. She was so disgusted when she found out, you had to hunt her down and use a memory charm. We didn't even make it to being officially together."

Sirius nodded.

"I remember that. She was a nightmare to get a hold of!"

When Remus didn't react, Sirius sighed and sat on his other side.

"Hermione's different, mate. I can tell."

James nodded in agreement with Sirius.

"She is. I'm sure your Furry Little Problem won't be an issue."

Remus couldn't help but smile at James's choice of words.

"Come on then." He said, standing up. "If we want to have any fun tonight you'll have to help me pack."

The boys all ran to help and they chattered happily about what they would do that night while in their animal forms. Although Remus laughed and planned along with them he had an image of Hermione, eyes half closed and smiling, her lips slowly moving towards his, constantly on his mind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Again, please review!**


	14. A Dreadful Mistake

***sigh* What can I say? Other than that this story became very difficult to write. After my exams I tried to start it right away but nothing would come to me. I've been working on this chapter for quite a while and although I'm not happy with it, I felt that enough was enough. I hope I haven't lost all my readers because I do apologise for the horrendously long wait. Please, please review to let me know that you're still interested and enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer- Don't bloody own it!  
**

**Chapter 14**

_____________

Remus followed Madam Pomfrey with a heavy heart. He was missing the feast and he was far from happy about it. Sometimes he couldn't help but ask why it was he who was a werewolf. Then again, he realized he would never wish it upon anybody else. Why would he wish someone else to be an outcast of the wizarding world?

Passing the Great Hall, Remus heard loud and cheerful voices, all enjoying the food of the Halloween feast. 'Hermione will be in there' he thought, feeling an ache in his chest. He had not been able to see her since the kiss and it was killing him. What would she think of him?

Remus heard a crack and he turned quickly, looking for someone who may have seen him. That was the last thing he needed. He rolled his eyes at his overactive imagination when he saw nothing. He was always on edge at the full moon.

Madam Pomfrey smiled pityingly at Remus as he walked with her across the grounds. He returned her smile somewhat reluctantly and sighed. It was constant pity; who needed that? At least with James, Peter and Sirius he could be anything and they would accept it. They would not pity him, they would accept him and tell him to stop pitying himself as he was doing just now.

Oh it was going to be a long night. Internal arguing was his most hated thing. He never won.

Hermione walked towards Hogwarts and smiled at the lit up castle. Could there be a better place to celebrate Halloween?

Her black robes with orange lining dragged across the leaf and snow ground behind her, for once not buffeted continuously by the wind.

Glancing across to the lake Hermione saw the moon light bounce across it and she recalled the night where she had sought solace by its waters. It felt like a lifetime ago. She was sure it would happen again since Remus would not stay with her all the time. The "dreams" were bound to come back.

Looking up to the sky, Hermione noticed the full moon and stopped, meters away from the door of the castle. She had completely forgotten about the full moon. How could she have forgotten? She had been thinking about Remus all afternoon.

Hermione saw the door of the castle open and two people emerged from the crack of light it created. Hermione resisted the urge to run towards the taller of the dark shapes leaving the castle. It was Remus. Hermione crept back a bit, not wanting him to see her.

As Hermione backed away to hide behind a wall jutting out of the castle she stood on a large branch and it cracked like a gunshot beneath her feet. She saw Remus begin to turn and threw herself behind the bit of wall, slamming into the stone. She whimpered and held her throbbing wrist.

Peeking her head out, she saw Remus's retreating back and sighed in relief. He had not seen her, which meant that he couldn't know he owed her a new wrist. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at the rapidly swelling skin.

"Renovo" she whispered

A bright blue light flashed from her wand and Hermione smiled as a cooling sensation swept across her wrist and the pain swept away with it, like the ebb and flow of the water behind her. That was much better.

If only getting Remus off her mind was going to be as easy as that, she thought as she took the back entrance to the Hall.

Sirius was first to spot Hermione as she got into her seat at the head table. He punched James's arm to get his attention. It was the only way he could really keep his attention from Lily.

James rubbed his arm and glowered at Sirius.

"What was that for? I think you've dislocated my arm!"

Sirius scoffed at his friend's tendency to dramatise and nodded to the head table.

"It's Remus's she wolf. Up there."

James looked up and spotted her, talking with Professor Slughorn, looking perfectly happy.

"Remus better watch out; I think Slughorn has his eye on her."

Both boys looked at each other and shuddered at the image they were now trying to repress.

Hermione sighed in relief as professor Slughorn was momentarily distracted by his thirst. She swept her gaze across the familiar hall and waved at Sirius and James as she spotted them looking at her. They waved back, cheerfully and Hermione returned to talking to Slughorn. It seemed that there would never be an end to the constant talk of potions. His mind was most definitely a one track one.

When the feast had ended with a magnificent desert, which was devoured with great enthusiasm, Hermione stood unsteadily. Her stomach was full to bursting point. Turning to Dumbledore she shook his hand and thanked him for his constant hospitality.

"It's no problem, Hermione. As long as you are here you have my hospitality."

Hermione smiled and slowly walked down the stairs towards the exit of the hall. At the door she was waylaid by James and Sirius.

"Hi, Hermione" they said in unison.

Hermione shook her head, suddenly reminded of Fred and George.

"Erm, hi. So, what do you want?"

James frowned at Sirius then turned to Hermione.

"Aren't you wondering where Remus is?"

Hermione mentally slapped herself. She wasn't supposed to know!

"Of course! Where is he? I've been wondering all night."

Sirius and James's confused faces relaxed slightly, their suspicions mollified.

"His mum is sick and he wants to visit her so he said to tell you that "He can't wait to see you again."" said Sirius, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione blushed and turned her head away.

"Good, tell him I'm looking forward to seeing him. Now, if you don't mind I have to go."

Hermione ran past them, leaving the two boys ever so slightly confused.

"I have to hand it to Remus, he really can pick the weird ones, can't he? She always seems to be running." said Sirius scratching his head.

"I'm going to have to agree with you there, mate."

Hermione slammed the flat door and collapsed on the squishy couch. She had to be more careful in showing how much she knew about Remus. Merlin's pants, what if she let slip that she knew about his lycanthropy? Then, she would end up revealing that she was from the future and it was highly doubtful that _that _would end well.

Putting on the kettle, Hermione made her way back to couch. She stopped suddenly, causing the tea to slop out of the cup and down her robes. Was that a howl? She dropped the tea on the counter quickly, hissing as she burned her hand, and rushed to the window. Wiping the steamy glass she peered outside. Fear gripped her as she spotted 4 shadows sprinting across the street. 3 large shapes and 1 miniscule.

Hermione's fear turned to anger as she realised it was the Marauders. How could they be so stupid? Didn't they realise that running around with an out of control werewolf was dangerous? Hermione knew from personal experience that Remus was not altogether harmless when he did not take his potion and considering it had not been invented yet, there was a good chance that he had not taken a drop.

Remus ran through Hogsmeade, his friends loping behind him. Colours around him blurred as he let his legs stretch to their full length. Suddenly he stopped and he felt a hard, hairy body collide with him. Turning, he growled loudly at the black dog behind him, which growled back louder, in warning. Remus, sniffed the air, trying to smell what had stopped him in the first place. His head snapped towards the shops and he slowly made his way towards the somehow familiar sweet shop, picking through the piles of snow on the street.

The three animals behind him exchanged glances and followed him at a distance, keeping a close eye on his progress. What was he doing?

Hermione's back stiffened as she heard a loud scratching at the shop's front door followed by a long whine. She gasped and jumped to her feet, creeping slowly towards the window again. Peeking down she saw Remus scraping at the door.

"Oh, Merlin's bones!"

Hermione paced quickly. What did one do in a situation like this? How often could she say she had a werewolf, whom she loved, at her door? She may love him but she was bloody terrified! He wasn't exactly good ole normal Remus. He was big hungry Remus who would huff and puff and gobble her up in one.

Hermione grabbed her wand, which compared to a werewolf, felt like a thin, useless stick. Creeping downstairs, Hermione entered the dark shop. Her way only lit by the moonlight which was beaming through the windows. She stepped towards the door, filled with trepidation as she heard the scratching and moaning continue. Maybe he would remember her and not hurt her? He did not sound particularly angry or violent at the moment.

Hermione approached the door, her wand held out in front of her. Her hand shook as it reached for the door handle. The whole building seemed to shake as the handle squeaked round and Hermione pulled the door slightly. Hermione peeked out and frowned as she saw nothing but the swirls of snow and dark night, interrupted by flashes of moonlight between the moving clouds. As she reached up to undo the chain on the door Hermione heard a low growl and screamed as a dark shape launched itself at the gap in the door.

Hermione watched in horror as a large muzzle attempted to break open the door. She stared at the chain on the door struggle to hold and felt tears pouring down her face as she realised her stupidity. Hadn't it been she who told professor Snape in her third year that a werewolf would attack his best friend if they crossed paths?

Hermione shuddered as she heard the wood on the door give a loud crack. This was it. How would Remus feel when he realised that it was he who had hurt her?

Then the banging stopped and a loud bark shattered through the fear filled air. Hermione cracked open an eyelid and saw that the werewolf was gone. Approaching the door again, her legs shaking madly, Hermione peeked out into the night and saw Remus being tackled by a large black dog. They both snarled ferociously, their teeth tearing into each other. A huge stag approached Hermione and gestured for her to shut the door. Its eyes were sad as it touched the door with its nose.

"James?" whispered Hermione, wiping her eyes to clear her vision.

The stag made a loud groan and pushed Hermione back with one of its antlers. Hermione watched the door close and fell back onto the floor, sobs wracking her petite frame.

Listening to the growling and barking through the wind, Hermione closed her eyes and cried her heart out. How on earth did she manage to get herself into these situations and how was she ever going to face Remus? Hermione tried to stand and fell onto her knees, continuing to cry. Giving up, she curled into a ball on the floor and closed her eyes, letting the darkness hold her.

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review! I hope I can still continue but only if I still have readers obviously.**

**Emma x**


	15. Can We Trust You?

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I was quite surprised, to be honest :) Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. Keep the reviews up; it's lurvely lol. You're all so kind.**

**Disclaimer- Don't even own it!**

**Chapter 15**

____________

"_Remus, thank goodness you__'__re here.__"_

"_What? What is it? Did she wake up?__"_

_Hermione heard sighing and felt a hand grip hers. _

"_No, I__'__m sorry. She__'__s been whispering your name all night. This is most life she__'__s shown yet. I__'__m confident of her ability to awake now.__"_

"_Fantastic!__"__ Remus sounded excited and his grip tightened around Hermione__'__s hand. __"__Do you know why she was calling my name?__"_

"_No, I__'__m afraid not.__"_

_Hermione heard retreating footsteps and felt someone sit next to her._

"_You__'__ll be with us again soon Hermione. You can do it.__"_

Hermione grunted loudly as she shot up from her curled up position on the hard floor. Looking around wildly, she realised that she must have fallen asleep after the last night's events. She brought a hand to her face and felt her hair stuck to it from her tears. 'I must look a right treat' she thought.

Sitting up slowly, Hermione dragged her hands over her face and moaned in pain as she moved her neck to the side. What did she expect after sleeping on the floor? Unless it was a floor made of pillows she was going to be sore.

Dragging herself to her feet, Hermione staggered towards the stairs, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts. What was going to happen now? Could she really look at Remus the same way again?

Just as she put her foot on the first stair, Hermione heard a loud bang at the door and the chain shook. Screaming, Hermione fell back, seeing the moonlight once again and the large snout prying the door open.

"Hermione!" cried a voice, "Open the door! Are you alright?"

Hermione took a deep breath and ran to open the door. She cracked it open slightly and found herself looking at a snow topped James and a shivering Sirius.

Hermione opened the door fully and stared at them both, almost daring them to make a comment on her appearance. Never one to turn down a dare, Sirius made one such comment;

"Merlin, you look awful Hermione! Did you sleep on the edge of a boulder?"

Hermione and James stared at him in disbelief.

"She's had a bit of a rough night Padfoot! I think that merits her slightly dishevelled appearance."

Sirius shrugged, not looking particularly apologetic, and stepped inside, taking Hermione by the shoulders and leading her upstairs.

Hermione sat down on the couch and watched as Sirius made his way in to the kitchen and bustled around, taking out mugs and lighting the stove with his wand.

Feeling extra weight on the couch, Hermione turned to see a worried James facing her. He slowly reached out and brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"You know why we're here, don't you?" he asked gently.

"Wait! Don't start without me!" cried Sirius, running into the room preceded by 3 mugs of steaming tea.

Hermione grabbed one of the mugs from the air and sipped it gratefully, inhaling the delicious scent.

Sirius settled down on the floor and looked up at James and Hermione expectantly.

"Well, now you can start! I'm here."

James smiled and turned to Hermione again, leaning back to observe her.

"How did you know it was me, Hermione?" he said, cutting straight to the chase.

Hermione paused, under the pretence of drinking her tea, and considered her options. Would she lie or tell the truth? Or would she just play dumb?

"I-er-I recognised your…eyes."

James looked quite taken aback, obviously that wasn't the answer he expected.

Hermione sighed internally, she had to lie for the good of everyone and playing dumb was not her at all.

"My…eyes?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded fervently, "They had the same expression and colour and I just thought of you. Are you an animagus then?"

Hermione wanted to shift the conversation from herself at least a little bit; she had discovered that although she was a good liar, she hated doing it to those who did not deserve it as a weight on her conscience was not exactly what she was looking for at the moment.

She took another sip of tea and felt the warmth spread through her body, relaxing her muscles.

"We both are." said Sirius, who had been silent up until now.

"Look, Hermione, now you know about Remus, am I right?" asked James, "Can we trust you?"

Hermione nodded, not even thinking.

"Of course you can trust me. Wait, does he know anything about last night?"

Hermione was hoping the answer would be no. He'd never look at her again if he knew what had happened and she was completely prepared to forgive and forget. How could she judge him when he wasn't in full control? If she never wanted to see him again it would be her first step to becoming like Umbridge, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Sirius shook his head from the floor.

"He's very tired and I did a bit of damage to him when he went slightly insane but we convinced him that nothing had happened. Just a play fight gone wrong. We wanted to come down here and talk to you while he was asleep, just to make sure we didn't have to erase your memory. James didn't want to but I'm still convinced that we should…just in case. No offence intended."

Hermione laughed, the feeling was strange and her cheek muscles strained.

"None taken. But you can trust me. Remus is still the same person he always was to me."

James shook his head incredulously.

"You are great for him you know that? Finally someone, other than us, who understands. Just don't let him know that you know until he's ready to tell you, please. He's already unsure of your relationship because he thinks he's dangerous."

Hermione frowned and was about to protest but Sirius raised a hand.

"We know. We've tried to tell him but the idiot is so convinced he'll hurt _you_ it makes me want to hurt _him_."

The three of them laughed but Hermione still felt that she had to see Remus and convince him that she was fine with him. Obviously, she couldn't as he was oblivious to everything she knew about him.

Sirius jumped to his feet and gathered the now empty mugs of tea, making Hermione jump forward as he clunked them together carelessly.

"Glad we got that sorted out Hermione" he said, not noticing her worry for the mugs, "Remus will probably come round soon. He'll be dying to see you."

But Remus didn't come round soon. Hermione fretted and resisted running up to the school to get him after 2 days. She worried that he had convinced himself he was a monster and was keeping himself from her, he really could be that self righteous, she was sure.

After a week, Hermione was close to breaking point. It was now November and she could not take any more.

Pulling on her heavy cloak and gloves, Hermione prepared to exit the house into the cold and snowy weather. It felt like the snow had never stopped since Halloweeen but Hermione had not been paying much attention to the weather since then even if it had. She hadn't even been paying attention to her Time Travel books; the only thing on her mind was the sudden lack of Remus.

Pulling open the door, Hermione steeled herself to face the arctic cold outside. As her footsteps crunched in the snow, head bent down against the wind, Hermione contemplated what she would say to Remus when she got to him. As she was planning a small speech she felt herself collide with something warm and solid. She slipped back, desperately trying to stay on her feet. Despite her desperation, she ended up backside first in the wet snow.

"Hermione?"

Hermione squinted through the heavy flakes of white powder and found herself looking up at Remus, his scarf was protecting most of his face but Hermione recognised him instantly.

Reaching out, Remus grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Hermione smiled as they faced each other and she kept his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together.

They stood together in silence for about five minutes, facing the icy lake before Hermione broke the silence, her voice soft, fighting through the thick snow to reach Remus's ears.

"Why haven't you come to see me?"

Remus looked into her eyes and pulled his scarf down to reveal his tired and scratched face.

"I'm sorry. My mother is sick and I've been with her. I have missed you though. I can't stop thinking about that kiss."

Hermione's eyes roved over his sad face and was filled with disappointment. He could not trust her yet.

"I hope your mum is alright." she said giving his a hand a squeeze in sympathy.

He smiled in thanks.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure."

Hermione felt Remus's heavy arm move around her shoulders and she cuddled into him.

"I think we should go for a walk or we'll freeze to death here."

Laughing, the two walked towards the edge of the lake, leaning into each other. Hermione breathed in Remus's earthy scent and knew that as soon as he felt comfortable enough to tell her about his lycanthropy, she'd be there to comfort him, no matter what. After all, she had just realised that a week without him drove her mad.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Again, please review it gets my fingers typing faster :D.**

**Emma x**


	16. Gryffindor versus Slytherin

**Thanks again for all the reviews and adding me to favourites and alerts and things. It's very kind and I'm mentally giving everyone a hug right now…in a non creepy way. Also, FaithfulHPReader, that me be the nicest review ever :D. Thank you so much. Here's yet another chapter and I apologise for my abysmal writing of Quidditch. I'm pretty terrible at it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own it so…*blows raspberry***

**Chapter 16**

______________

Hermione and Remus sat, hand in hand, under a large evergreen tree on the outskirts of the forbidden forest. The large branches sheltered them from the cold snow and Hermione had a feeling of privacy, as though they were separated from the rest of the world while there.

Leaning her head on Remus's shoulder she sighed and lay back against the massive trunk of the tree, curling her legs underneath her. Remus leaned back too and they sat cuddled together for what felt like an eternity. Hermione wished it could be but then Remus broke the silence.

"Hermione, do you like quidditch?"

Hermione sat up and looked at him. 'What an odd question.' she thought.

Her confusion must have shown her face as Remus grinned.

"I only ask because it's the first match of the new season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, and I'm sure James would want you to be there."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

"Don't _you _want me to be there?" she asked.

Remus shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"Not bothered to be honest."

Hermione's eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline and that was when Remus could no longer hold in his laughter.

"Well, that's what you get for asking such silly questions. Of course I want you there!"

Hermione slapped his arm playfully and laughed, returning to her position of leaning on his shoulder.

"Well, in that case, I'd love to go. Despite the fact that you are as cheeky as one of those bloody gargoyles."

Remus scoffed.

"They're nothing compared to me."

Hermione laughed loudly, the sound echoing through the empty grounds, music to Remus's ears.

"I think someone has been friends with Sirius for far too long. If you're not careful you won't be able to get you over inflated head through my shop door."

She felt Remus's shoulders shake with laughter and looked up, smiling.

"Goodness, I think you might be right. I think you're going to have to keep my ego at a reasonable size, if you're up to the task."

Remus wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and leaned his cold cheek on her hair.

"Well, Remus, it may be difficult but I think I could handle you, no matter what."

Remus smiled grimly.

"Don't be so sure, Hermione." he said, with a quiet sigh.

Hermione threw yet another set of robes across the tiny bedroom, still not satisfied. Why was it that when she cared most, there was a sudden clothes shortage? This was a proper date with Remus and none of her robes seemed to suit the occasion. Digging to the bottom of the once exceptionally neat cupboard Hermione exclaimed in relief. She had found a set of red robes with gold lining. Surely that suited a Griffindor Quidditch game.

With a tricky little wave of her wand, Hermione watched as the scattered clothes returned to their former places of perfection, no creases and not a speck of dirt. Hermione pulled the robes on over a heavy jumper and a skirt with thick tights. The winter was not the easiest time to be fashionable but Hermione did not care much for fashion anyway. Practicality was much more important and if two pairs of thick cotton tights were not appropriate for the weather then she was not quite sure what was.

Hearing a knock at the door, Hermione ran downstairs, buttoning up the cloak and winding a red scarf around her neck. She checked everything in the shop was in order, before opening the door and finding herself face to face with a very pink faced Remus. The snow had stopped for now but if it got any colder, Hermione was certain of an ice age.

Remus smiled widely as Hermione locked the door and joined him on the slippery path of Hogsmeade main street. The cobbles were a certain death trap and Hermione held in a shriek as she felt her foot slide perilously over a particularly icy one.

"So, are you excited?" asked Remus., "James said that you are going to, and I quote, "see a master in action." I never thought I'd see the day when Lily Evans would agree with a statement like that from James Potter."

Hermione laughed.

"Me neither but it's better than her former exasperation."

"Marginally." agreed Remus.

"To answer your question, I am quite excited. Gryffindor versus Slytherin matches are always good…or so I've read in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione winced at the slip up, glad to have recovered so quickly.

"Oh, you've read Hogwarts: A History? It's my favourite book, despite it being slightly biased."

Hermione stared at Remus in utter adoration.

"Absolutely. It's my favourite book since I picked it up."

Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? I thought your favourite book was 'Diary of a Time Traveller."

Hermione glanced sharply at him.

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh, it's just that it's always on your coffee table when I'm in the flat."

Hermione made a mental note to hide the book as soon as she returned home.

"Oh, that's just some light reading; a side interest, you know."

Remus nodded.

"Time travel is exceptionally interesting."

Finally they had arrived at the pitch. Most of the school were already packed into the stands, cheering and holding banners and flags.

Picking their way through the crowd, Remus and Hermione made their way towards the familiar shape of Sirius who had somehow managed to create a small crater of space around himself.

He grinned and waved them over, flicking his wand.

"How did you save these spaces?" asked Remus in amazement, "You didn't fart like last time did you?"

"No. That had disastrous consequences; never again. I used a deflection charm. It's a lot of fun to use on first years in the corridors. They get so confused when they can't walk past me."

Sirius laughed raucously while Hermione and Remus looked at him in distaste.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Lily grinning at her, her nose cold and red. They hugged each other tightly and grinned.

"Long time no see, Hermione. We've gone a whole week without gossiping."

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Let's not go for another achievement like that. I've missed you."

"I missed you too. You seem to be in with Dumbledore, get him to lower the levels of homework we've been getting, for the love of Merlin."

A loud crackling noise reached them from one of the high stands and Hermione looked up to see the commentator fixing the microphone.

"Hello, Hogwarts! Welcome to the first match of the season. It's set to be an exciting game with Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Although I'm sure things will really heat up when Hufflepuff joins the fray."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Not again. I'm going to have another word with him about advertising Hufflepuff during other games. A bloody nightmare, he is."

The crowd cheered and roared as the two teams walked out from the changing rooms. Hermione squinted and spotted James, strolling at the front, broom in hand. He approached the Slytherin captain and gripped his hand, clearly attempting to do some finger damage before they started.

"Mount your brooms!" cried a small woman with flaming orange hair and a distinctly rotund shape.

Both teams took a break form glaring at each other and swung their legs over their brooms.

A shrill whistle echoed around the pitch and the players took off with a great cheer from the crowd. The balls were released and the quaffle was caught easily by a young girl on the Gryffindor team.

"And it's Gryffindor in position. With Beldoe racing towards the Slytherin goals already. She passes to Ferkins, he ducks, he rolls, watch that bludger! And GOAL! An early lead to Gryffindor at 10-0"

Hermione cheered along with the rest of the red clothed supporters. She loved the atmosphere of a quidditch game; it was always so exciting. Particularly during Gryffindor and Slytherin games.

The Slytherins were in possession and Hermione leaned forwards as they streamed towards the goal in a team of three. Beating away anyone who dared come near them. A black haired boy wound his arm up and threw the ball roughly.

"It's a save! Fantastic save there by the Gryffindor keeper Robles."

The game began to heat up; the Slytherins were not happy at the 50 point lead the Gryffindors had. It was 150-100 and things were turning violent. Hermione looked up to see James soaring over the crowd, desperate to find the snitch that had been eluding him for so long. She could almost feel Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily beside her willing him to get it.

There was an angry roar from the Gryffindor side as the Slytherin beater, Yarwood, came towards Pebell on the Gryffindor team, aiming for his head with a beater bat. Pebell looked around just in time and ducked as the bat was swung violently at his head. Hermione gasped as the boy wobbled on his broom after the shock of the attack.

Yarwood cursed loudly and aimed a bludger for James, in his anger. James's eyes went wide as the bludger crashed against his elbow. Beside Hermione, the boys and Lily roared in rage at Yarwood and Hermione found herself joining in. Sirius and Lily gave Yarwood the finger simultaneously and looked at each other in surprise.

James groaned in pain as his elbow throbbed. He gripped his broom with one hand and was about to fly towards the ground when he spotted a glimmer of gold, directly beside the Slytherin goals. Tucking his elbow in, James sped towards the goals, willing his Silver Dragon to go faster.

"It looks like Potter's seen something! It certainly took him long enough. The Hufflepuff seeker, Strakhen, would have spotted the snitch long ago."

The Slytherin seeker dove down and chased James towards the snitch, signalling his team mates to help him.

Hermione stared with her heart in her throat as she watched the team gather in a wall around the goals, attempting to stop James. They expected him to just stop to avoid hitting them, but he did nothing of the kind. In fact, Hermione was sure he sped up. The Slytherin team stared in horror as James came towards them, a red blur. They scattered just as James was about to hit them and could do nothing but watch in dismay as he snatched the tricky little snitch from the air.

"Potter's caught it! Gryffindor WIN!"

The Gryffindor supporters cheered and Hermione laughed as Remus turned and hugged her tightly. James flew towards the ground, happy but obviously in great pain. He landed on the snow covered pitch with a stagger and laughed as his team enveloped him. Gryffindor were off to a good start this year.

Lily and Sirius were first onto the pitch, followed quickly by Hermione, Remus and Peter. They crowded around James as he whooped loudly, clutching the snitch tightly in his right hand, now oblivious to the searing pain in his elbow as he looked at Lily's glowing and proud face.

**I**** hope you enjoyed it and please keep reviewing. It only takes two seconds and it gives me more of an incentive to update.**

**Emma x**


	17. Andrew Carter

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and advice guys! I am so sorry for the long wait but things are pretty difficult with school right now. Can I just say that I hate chemistry? Yeah, I really do. Anyway, chapter 17 is up and I've decided to change where I was going with the story! I think it's a change for the better but it will make it a couple of chapters longer. **

**Disclaimer- Don't even own it!**

**Chapter 17**

**________________**

Hermione sat curled up in a blanket on the squishy living room couch, flicking through her books. She had had a wonderful day with the Marauders and Lily. James's arm had been mended in a heartbeat and they had gone off to the Gryffindor Common room to have a party with a lot of Firewhisky and Butterbeer.

Hermione had though she would feel out of place in the common room with such unfamiliar faces but she had no problem when everyone knew she was with the Marauders. However, that didn't stop them asking questions and Hermione was sure that she had told multiple stories just to get the inquisitive Gryffindors away from her. She hoped Remus would not hear about her multiple lives.

Hermione read the front cover of Diary of a Time Traveller, her eyes lingering on the author's name, Andrew Carter. A thought had come to her a few weeks ago while reading the book but she had pushed it away. Now that she had been here longer she realised it was a time for action, to set things in motion; a way to get back home. Opening the book, Hermione turned to the publication page. She trailed her finger down the yellowing parchment and found the address of the publisher's office. This was it; she was going to find the author. He would help her understand what was happening.

Running her hand over the gold inked name once more, Hermione sighed.

"Andrew Carter…please help."

Hermione sat at Dumbledore's desk with a steely look in her eye; there was a minor difference of opinion.

"Albus, I have to hunt down this man! If there is any way I can get information, it's from him."

Dumbledore kept his usual light and friendly tone but there was an unusual undertone of warning.

"Tell me, Hermione, how do you know you can trust this man? Would you like to trust him and be deceived?"

"Who would not rather trust and be deceived? I have to have faith in something, even if it is unreliable. This author is my one hope. And if this book was one big lie…well, I'm rather adept at memory charms."

Dumbledore shook his head, the bright twinkle back in his eye. Hermione took this as a good sign.

"My, you are quite the stubborn witch, Miss Granger. I only warn you with your best interests at heart. If you think it best to track this man down then I can hardly stop you from doing so. Although I would not advise it, I will admit it seems to be the only path you can follow."

Hermione looked down at her knees and thanked the intimidating wizard quietly.

"Now, now where has the energy gone? We must discuss this if you are to, as you said, "hunt down this man.""

Hermione grinned and passed Dumbledore the paper with the publisher's address written on it.

"Ah", said Dumbledore, nodding, "I know it well. It is an entire area of wizarding companies, so there is no worry of the prying eyes of muggles. Not that they notice all that much anyway, bless them."

Hermione nodded and took back the slip of paper, tucking it safely into her robe pocket.

"I'm going soon, Albus. When there is no chance of a Hogsmeade weekend."

Dumbledore nodded, and pressed his fingers into a steeple shape.

""There is one last thing I wish to discuss with you Hermione." He paused, as though choosing his words carefully, "It has come to my knowledge that you are becoming rather close to a certain gang of boys and Miss Lily Evans. Hermione, I implore you not to do anything or say anything which may endanger your future."

Hermione sighed and nodded. Dumbledore, seeming to sense her impatience at the warning held a hand up.

"You would be surprised, Hermione, at how many intelligent witches and wizards have given up everything for love. I must warn you before you grow to love them, as I'm sure you will, if you have not already. You must not sacrifice anything to change their future. Everything happens for a reason. Already you have possibly created an alternate timeline by saving Remus's life."

Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears as she realised nothing was going to help them. Dumbledore was right, she had to return home before she changed something. It was true, she was growing to love them and she knew that eventually she would sacrifice even herself for their future. She knew she had a tendency to be overly loyal.

Standing, Hermione walked towards the door, her mind a sea of thoughts, tossing and turning, crashing into each other with such strength that her head began to pound.

"I'll return when I have found him, sir."

"Good luck, Hermione"

Dumbledore gave one last wave as Hermione closed the door. When Hermione was gone, Dumbledore turned to Fawkes and stroked his soft, feathery head.

"Let us wish Miss Granger the best of luck, Fawkes."

Hermione locked the door of the shop and stepped into the cold December air. Stepping into the middle of the empty street, Hermione turned into the air and disappeared with a 'pop', leaving a whirlwind of dead leaves behind her.

A loud crack echoed through the quiet street in the outskirts of London as Hermione appeared as though born from the molecules in the air. She shook out her robes and cloak and fixed her hair. She shivered at the chill of the wind and took out the little slip of paper. Reading the address, she stared around at the rather austere looking buildings in the street.

The wind ruffled Hermione's hair and she spotted the building she was looking for. Number 32. Hermione frowned in confusion at the building's rather dilapidated state.

The windows were dark and occasionally smashed. The peeling paint fluttered in the strong breeze and the window shutters banged closed, causing Hermione to jump.

Now that she looked around properly, the whole street has a very eerie, abandoned look to it. No building seemed to be inhabited.

Hermione slowly approached the building and ran her hand over the lumpy walls. The sun appeared from behind the many dark clouds and a glimmer of light shone down on the depressing scene.

A flash of gold grabbed Hermione's attention and she turned to the source of the light to find a small golden sign beside the door of the building. Unlike the rest of the street, Hermione noticed the sign was in very good condition; not even tarnished. Staring around, she noticed that every other door had these little signs beside them.

Inspecting the sign closely, Hermione was shocked to see writing carving itself into the gold before her very eyes.

"No wand, no entry."

A long, thin niche had also carved itself into the sign. Removing her wand from her robes, Hermione realised what she was supposed to do. She placed the wand into the thin gap then removed it after a few seconds. She grinned in triumph as the slabs of the pavement melted away to reveal a dark stairwell.

"Let's hope you can help, Andrew Carter." she whispered, lighting her wand with a sharp flick of the wrist.

The dark cleared slightly as Hermione stepped down onto the first stair and she took a deep breath as she prepared to start her search.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. It only takes a minute. Let's try and get the reviews up to 100! I know, I'm far too abitious lol. Anyway, please review! I love reading them and getting the adive. It's always nice to try and improve my story.  
**

**Emma x**


	18. Files and Delightful Receptionists

**Hi! Thank you so much for all the reviews and encouragment. You guys are actually all kinds of awesome! This is just a quick filler chapter so I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible. Anyway, please read and review as always. It's very much appreciated and makes me feel like I should update quicker :D**

**Chapter 18**

_____________

Hermione had been descending the steep, wooden steps for what felt like an hour. Echoes of her light footsteps permeated the narrow staircase and made her feel like she was not the only one there. There was one word to describe the place, not including synonyms, and that word was creepy. Her wand cast eerie shadows along the stone walls and the small beam light barely illuminated two steps in front of her. She expected to go tumbling down the steps at any minute.

'Maybe I'll at least move a bit faster if that happens' she muttered.

Lifting her wand higher, she saw a door ahead. The stairs squeaked as she picked up her pace and started to jog down the stairs towards the door. She was beginning to wonder if there really was a publishing office here. There had been no sign of any people on her journey down and there did not seem to be any noise coming from behind the door she was now found herself standing in front of. When she reached the door Hermione noticed it was shiny and black and her hopes began to build as she realised it was kept in good condition; surely a good sign.

The handle of the door turned silently. Hermione steadied her arm and pushed the heavy wood. The door swung open and Hermione gaped at the scene before her; it was quite unexpected. Witches and wizards were running about in bright red robes, struggling to keep a hold of flyaway parchment. Others had piles of neatly organised books floating in front of them as they walked, speaking to each other in rushed, half sentences. Paper planes zoomed around the ceiling, dipping and diving bravely, skimming over people's heads.

The office was panelled with wood but one wall was just glass. Hermione stared at the window and saw the bright sun shining over a sea view. It was a very convincing enchantment. The sea rippled under a breeze and the light from the sun seemed to bounce off of the window.

No one else seemed to be paying attention to this beauty; they were all still moving around the office at a rapid pace, stopping occasionally have a word with each other and grab a cup of coffee…probably mixed with a generous helping of firewhiskey. Hermione could not help but think that some of them looked as though they needed it.

Hermione approached a large mahogany desk and waited for the woman behind it to finish her letter. The woman in question was also wearing the bright red robes but Hermione noticed that they seemed ever so slightly tight across the chest and she found herself wondering if this was intentional. The woman was writing quickly while chewing gum and twirling a piece of her bottle blonde hair around her finger.

Hermione cleared her throat, trying for a subtle hint at her existence. The young woman looked up slowly and stared at Hermione.

"What?" she asked, blowing a bubble with her gum.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and thought that politeness was obviously not a requirement of this job.

"I'm looking for a man called Andrew Carter."

The girl looked around the office slowly.

"Sorry, he ain't here."

Hermione sighed, "Well, I didn't expect him to be here."

"Then why're _you_ here asking me if _he's_ here?" asked the woman incredulously.

Hermione resisted the urge to throttle her.

"He's an author and this company have published one of his books. I was wondering if you happened to have his contact details…please."

The woman gave her gum one last pop, setting down her quill and turned to the filing cabinet behind her. She pulled open the drawer in the middle with a not so delicate grunt and flicked through the files at a very slow pace.

Hermione turned to observe the room once more and found she quite enjoyed it. The room was bustling; everyone had something important to do. A man passed her, dictating notes to a rapidly moving quill, followed by a harassed looking woman who was flicking her wand at a scroll of parchment in an irate fashion, lines scribbling out words and mending errors where she pointed her wand.

Hermione heard what she could only assume was the receptionist clear her throat and she turned to face her. The woman was holding out a file, shaking it around to get Hermione's attention.

"Here." she said ungraciously, "His details are all in there. Write them down 'cause I'll be wanting that back."

Hermione took the folder, smiling courteously. She flicked her wand and the address began to write itself across a small piece of parchment, the handwriting looping quickly and smoothly.

"Thank you" said Hermione, handing back the folder. As she left the office she heard the reply.

"Yeah, whatever."

'What a delightful woman' thought Hermione, before slamming the door behind her.

**Thank you for reading! Please review. I'm not one to beg but...I like knowing what you all think lol.**

**Emma x**


	19. Contacting Andrew Carter

**Hey guys. Thanks to everyone who have been reviewing, alerting and favouriting; it's fabulous! We're nearly at 100 reviews too! 1 to go :D Here's the next chapter. Read, review and, hopefully, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I'd be so happy if I owned it, but I don't.  
**

**Chapter 19**

**___________**

Sighing, Hermione rubbed her tired eyes and twirled her eagle quill between her fingers. She was trying to write some kind of coherent letter to Andrew Carter to convince him to come and see her. It was proving difficult to make herself sound sane.

"Dear Mr Carter…" she muttered.

"Dear Mr Carter, I do hope you don't find this entirely ridiculous but I have recently found myself a good few years in the past and in a relationship with my future professor who is also a werewolf. I know you had close to the same experience so perhaps you could tell me what the bloody hell is happening to me?!"

Hermione scoffed and scrunched up the parchment, throwing it into the bin. She could do better. Where was her usual eloquence?

Hermione sat back in her chair, satisfied with her final draft. It was formal, to the point and sounded only slightly crazy; that seemed to be the best she could do. She folded the letter neatly into an envelope and wrote Andrew Carter's address in a neat script. Hermione pulled her heavy cloak over her shoulders and grabbed the envelope, deciding to owl it immediately.

Hermione trudged up the steep hill towards the owlery, tucking her face further into her scarf against the cold December air which felt like sharp bites across her face. Her feet slid on the icy stairs as she climbed towards the door. Icicles hung from the banisters like translucent daggers and a dusting of snow covered every surface.

Standing inside the tower, Hermione called a large, black owl down to her. It landed on the perch before her, its leg out, prepared to take the letter. Hermione shivered and with fumbling, cold hands she tied the letter to the owl's steady leg.

The owl's wings fluttered quickly as it prepared to take off through the arched windows. Before Hermione could grab it back, the owl flew through the window, fighting the still strengthening wind. That was it, her choice was made. Hermione watched her only hope become a small black speck on the horizon, praying that it would return.

Remus ran towards the owlery, shouldering through the breeze. No cloak was thick enough to keep him warm in this weather. He hopped up the last stair of the tower, sliding slightly on landing, and opened the door with his gloved hands, rubbing them together in the hope of generating some heat.

Hermione turned around as Remus entered the circular room and felt her heart speed up as he looked at her.

"Hermione!" he cried, pleasure evident on his face.

Hermione smiled weakly, Dumbledore's warning still in her mind. She was playing a dangerous game here and to lose meant the destruction of everything she knew but she was so tired of the competition between her head and her heart.

Remus moved forwards to kiss her and Hermione turned her face, feeling his lips touch her cheek leaving a burning heat. Remus looked at her in confusion but shrugged, deciding it was probably an accident, or at least he hoped it was.

He moved aside and attached his letter to his mother to a free owl, feeding it a treat before it flew out of the tower. He stepped over to Hermione and slid his hand into hers.

"You're very quiet today." he said quietly, squeezing her hand.

Hermione returned the squeeze and smiled.

"Must be a winter depression." She groaned inwardly; what sort of excuse was that?

The pair, still hand in hand, approached the Gryffindor Common Room, chatting about anything that came into their heads. New spells and latest article in Transfiguration Weekly were their main topics of conversation. Remus could not help but notice Hermione's reserved attitude and wondered what could be wrong with her.

They found the other three Marauders and Lily sitting in the most comfortable seats around the roaring fire. James and Lily were sharing a chair, chatting to Sirius and Peter who were spread across the red couches.

They spotted Remus and Hermione enter the room and waved, calling them over. Sirius leaned over the couch and poked a second year who was seated in the only other chair.

"Oi, shift you."

The second year looked up at Sirius from his book and frowned.

"No, I was here first!" he said.

Sirius sighed dramatically, as though the boy was making life incredibly difficult for him.

"Don't be a wanker; move!"

The boy obviously decided it wasn't worth it and scurried away from the chair, glaring at Sirius as he went.

"Would you look at that, a seat just cleared." he said, grinning wickedly.

"Sirius, you are a royal arse." said James with a chuckle.

Remus sat in the chair and pulled Hermione down beside him, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. He felt her hair tickle his face and smiled as a vanilla smell floated near his nose.

"Leave it until after dark you two." said Sirius, smirking.

Both Hermione and Remus blushed at Sirius's comment and avoided each other's gaze.

"I'm going to spit in your breakfast tomorrow, Sirius." said Remus casually.

Sirius snorted and shook his head.

"That wouldn't stop him from eating it and you know it." said James.

Hermione relaxed into Remus and, when she felt the heat of his body radiate through her, she wondered why she had ever even thought of trying to distance herself from him; it just could not happen, she didn't want to push him away.

'Ah.' said a niggling voice at the back of her head, 'but it has to happen. You contacted Carter and now you have to go home at some point.'

Hermione stared at all of her new found friends. She was going to enjoy them while she could. Surely there was no harm in that? Unless they found out about her of course. Then things could turn ugly.

**Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter enough to review. Even if you didn't enjoy it I'd like to hear why so I can improve my writing. Constructive criticism is always helpful. **

**Emma x**


	20. Something's wrong

**100! Thank you everyone for reviewing; we have reached that number I longed for for so long. I've never had this many reviews before lol. Congrats to Miriel's Heart for being my 100th reviewer :D Here is chapter 20. I'm moving back into the plot again. Please enjoy and review. You know I like to hear what you think.**

**Chapter 20**

**____________**

It was 6 days before Christmas, a particularly cold Friday, when Hermione got what she had been waiting for. She was sitting at the kitchen table, eating toast and flicking through the Daily Prophet when the familiar black owl perched itself on her windowsill, pecking at the frost glazed window. Hermione gasped and threw her toast down, flinging herself at the window to open it. She fumbled at the rusty latch for a moment before managing to wrench it open.

The owl landed lightly on the table and Hermione quickly went for the letter attached to its leg. She wasn't as gentle as she would usually be, due to her excitement, so the owl was torn between fear and a desire to maim her as she jostled its tired body around with her jerky movements, ruffling its soft feathers.

Finally getting the letter, Hermione held out her toast, which the owl promptly snatched, making sure to give Hermione's finger a sharp nip while doing so. The owl waited and Hermione supposed a reply was needed. Her heart hammered against her ribs as she began to read the letter.

"Dear Miss Granger,

Please excuse the long time it took me to reply to your letter, for I was not quite sure how to respond; I'm sure you can understand my surprise. I am thoroughly interested in helping you with your situation and hope that you will allow me to do so. If it is alright with you, I shall visit you in 3 days to tell you all I know. I look forward to hearing your reply and possibly seeing you.

Yours sincerely, Andrew Carter.

PS. Thank you for reading my book. I do believe you're one of few who have read it let alone picked it up."

Hermione chuckled and scribbled a yes and her address on the back of the parchment. She tied the answer on to the owl's leg once again and watched it fly towards her help, Andrew Carter.

* * *

Remus and Hermione lay on the couch and chatted animatedly, their legs locked together. They were spending Saturday night together as it had been a Hogsmeade visit that day. Lily had helped Hermione in the shop but had to run off quickly to tutor some 5th years for potions. Even on a Saturday night Lily found something academic to do and Hermione loved that about her; it was a trait they seemed to have in common. A trait, Hermione was sure, James did not appreciate.

She and Hermione had made plans to shop for Remus and James's presents the next day. Hermione thought they may be cutting it rather close seeing as it would only be 4 days until Christmas but she could hardly not get Remus a present.

Remus wrapped his arm around Hermione as they stared into the fire and sighed contentedly. Had anyone told him 4 months ago he would be cuddling the weird witch he had ran into in Diagon Alley he would have politely shrugged them off and laughed at the sheer ridiculousness later. Yet, here he was.

He found he really liked Hermione and recently he had realised he may even be growing to love her. Of course he pushed that thought to the back of his mind; they hadn't been together long enough for him to throw his feelings into that No-Man's land called love. He would wait; they had all the time in the world and he still wanted to give her the chance to run from him. Part of him hoped she would; she would be much safer that way. That part also told him he didn't deserve this sudden happiness. Werewolves were not supposed to have this kind of luck.

At the moment he had to concentrate on the fact that he had a very attractive woman lying on him, her hand on his thigh (oh why was it there?) and he was a hormonal teenage boy. Oh, how difficult life was. He was determined to be a gentleman. He shifted uncomfortably as he tried to find the most revolting image he could. Finally he settled on Snape and Wormtail kissing in their underpants. It almost made him sick but it did the trick. It also made him wonder how his imagination could conjure an image that vivid. Now it refused to leave his mind.

"Remus are you alright? You look a bit ill." asked Hermione in concern, running a hand across his cheek.

Remus cleared his throat and his eyes lost their dazed glaze.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just lost in a dream. A rather horrific one." he added quietly.

Hermione lay back into him and yawned.

"It's nice, being able to do this for once."

"You're right. No Sirius, James or Peter to make lewd remarks. Although there's no doubt they are making up some rather disgusting stories."

Hermione laughed and closed her eyes, her eyelids feeling heavy. Her thick hair had fallen in front of her eyes, obscuring most of her vision with a curtain of brown curls. She couldn't help it; Remus was so warm and comfortable that Hermione closed her eyes, itchy with desire to rest, and let sleep take her over.

Remus looked down at Hermione and saw her closed eyes and chest rising and falling with heavy breathing. He smiled and stroked her hair from her eyes.

He shifted slightly, fearful of waking her up from her peaceful slumber and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled his cloak over them, making sure to tuck it right around Hermione to keep her warm.

"Remus?" murmured Hermione in her sleep, burrowing further into the couch and into his chest.

Remus grinned and lay his head on the pillow; what was the point of getting up and leaving the sheer happiness of this moment?

* * *

Half moonlight filtered through the thin lace curtains and threw the young couple lying on the couch into focus.

Hermione was twitching, her brow furrowed and her mouth in a grimace.

Remus's eyes cracked open as he felt Hermione jerk against him. Through the sleep in his eyes he saw Hermione's frightened face, glistening with beads of sweat, and leant forward in concern.

"Hermione?"

Something was wrong.

**Hope I'm still holding your attention :) Please review. It only takes a minute. I time it when I review other peoples' stories. I'm sad I know lol.**

**Emma x**


	21. Back?

**Thank you for all the reviews my friends :) I decided to get the next chapter up quickly. After this I'll slow down to an update every week or an update every two weeks. If I get quite a lot of reviews I'm more likely to update within the week as I know people actually want to read the next chapter.**

**Enjoy...  
**

**Chapter 21**

________________

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Moonlight shone through the high windows and the air was warm. Panicking slightly, Hermione wondered how she had ended up here. Perhaps they had finally realised she was crazy and carted her off while she was asleep. Shifting on the sheets Hermione felt that her limbs were heavy but moveable. Turning her head to the left slightly she spotted Harry and Ron sleeping on separate chairs by her bedside. They were slouched over each other, still wearing their robes from the final battle. It appeared that they had not left the hospital wing at all.

A frown marred Hermione's features as she wondered how long it had been since she had been gone in her own time. Did time move quicker or slower when she was away?

Hermione slowly stretched out her arms above her head and stifled a gasp as it hit her. She was actually back! This was not a dream; she could move. If she could move, surely that meant it wasn't one of those strange dreams. She shifted her legs around and sat up slowly. Her head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton wool, as did her mouth. Her tongue was dry and sticking to the roof of her mouth. Excitement was coursing through her; Harry and Ron were just about a metre away from her. In a matter of seconds she could reach out and touch them. Would they wake up and see her? Was she back for good? Suddenly she felt a strange sense of loss.

Remus. He wasn't here with her. He should have been but he wasn't and she found she missed his reassuring presence.

Hermione moved to get up from the bed but found that she couldn't. Her feet would not touch the ground. Stretching out her arms, she tried to reach Harry and Ron but her way was blocked by an invisible force field. As Hermione touched it, it made no indication that it was there. Not a ripple appeared on its surface, nor did a sound come from it.

"What in the world?" she muttered.

She felt for her wand but saw that it was on the table beside Harry and Ron; out of her reach. Alarm rising, Hermione pushed harder and harder against the apparently solid air, sobs building in her throat. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get out of this strange, confining bubble. Hermione shrieked in frustration and threw herself back on to the bed, denting the pillows with her head.

Tears poured down her flushed face and she closed her eyes, feeling her wet lashes against her cheeks. She kicked out and felt her foot hit the barrier again.

What was happening? Why could she not move?

Feeling someone shaking her and calling her name, she rolled over and tried to ignore it. Hermione felt like she was rising from underwater as the voice got louder and louder and her limbs felt lighter and lighter and less constricted.

Suddenly, she lying wide awake in the little Hogsmeade flat with an incredibly worried looking Remus hovering over her in the dark. His eyes were wide and his face was lit by the moon. In this light Hermione could see his scars and she gripped his arms tighter.

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and Remus could almost smell the fear on her. He smoothed her hair from her sweaty face and wrapped her shaking body in his arms.

"Hermione, calm down. It's alright; it's only me. It's only Remus."

Hermione's breathing was shaky. She had been back in her own time for the smallest moment. She could move, to an extent, and she had seen Harry and Ron there waiting for her. Her cheeks were still wet from tears and her throat felt dry and sore, as though she had been screaming.

"What happened? You were screaming, Hermione."

Remus was still rocking her body back and forth and she felt herself calm down. His hands rubbed her hips and arms, calming her rapid heartbeat.

"I-I'm not sure. It must have been a nightmare of some sort. I can never remember these sorts of things."

Remus frowned suspiciously, not quite believing that she could remember nothing. The impression he got from Hermione was that she remembered everything she saw, heard and read. Her studious nature allowed her to remember even the most trivial things.

"That sounded like a very vivid nightmare, Hermione. Are you sure everything is alright?"

Hermione nodded impatiently, praying that Remus would not ask any more questions. What was she going to tell him? 'Oh, it's perfectly alright Remus. I just had a terrifying moment where I was back in my own time, looking at my best friends who I could not reach even though I tried my hardest.

"Everything's fine, Remus. Honestly, I'm not a delicate little doll. I can handle a nightmare and that's all it was. A nightmare."

Remus held his hands up and grinned.

"I know that. Just making sure."

Hermione smiled at him and stroked his face with the tips of her fingers. Remus closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. Her soft skin was soothing his face. He felt her trace a scar above his right eye and shuddered at the sensations it sent through his body.

"I'm sorry, thank you for being so concerned but trust me; I am perfectly capable of handling any nightmare that is thrown at me."

The pair settled down again and stared into the dying embers of the fire. Eventually, Hermione heard Remus's breathing steady but she stared into the dull glow of the logs until the light was imprinted in her vision and she could hear the morning bird song. Hermione watched the coloured imprint of the flames disappear with every blink of her eyes.

Remus muttered under his breath and shifted slightly, his arm falling further over Hermione's stomach. Hermione was still lying awake, trying to forget what had happened.

'Talk about it with Andrew Carter when he arrives. You only have to get through tomorrow.' she said to herself.

Deciding that seemed best, Hermione closed her eyes to try to catch a quick hour sleep before Remus woke up.

No such luck.

Remus jerked awake and Hermione yelped as she fell from the couch. A great start to the day.

**Thanks for reading! I understand that I have many "silent" readers. I would really appreciate your thoughts on the story. Even if it's just a quick "Your story is good." or some constructive criticism. I like knowing what my readers think.**

**Emma x**


	22. Christmas Insanity

**Wow guys! Thank you so much for the reviews. You have no idea how much I appreciate them. I apologise for the long wait. It was much longer than I intended. I wanted to update in two days but this chapter took me much longer to come up with. Andrew Carter is here but all the information is in the next chapter I'm afraid ;)**

**Please review again! It's a fantastic feeling!**

**Chapter 22**

___________

Hermione leaned on the counter of the shop and sighed as Lily fretted over the Quidditch supplies. They had been shopping for 4 hours and Lily could still not decide what to get James.

Hermione had decided to get Remus a massive basket of Honeyduke's chocolate (making sure to leave money in the till) seeing as he had such a liking for it.

Lily ran towards Hermione, her face lit by a relieved smile. In her hands she carried a broom care kit and a pair of Quidditch goggles.

"Found something!" she cried, "I thought nothing would do but I think these are quite good."

Hermione nodded and helped Lily sit the heavy broom care kit on the counter.

"He'll love them, I'm sure of it. Don't panic so much over his present; I'm sure he'd be happy with anything you get him. He probably isn't panicking this much."

* * *

James shook Sirius by the shoulders and groaned in frustration. Sirius pried James's hands from himself and rubbed his cloak.

"Calm down, mate!" cried Sirius, once satisfied his cloak was fingerprint free.

"I have no idea what to get her, Padfoot. This one is special and I refuse to mess it up."

Sirius sighed, sad to see his friend in such an embarrassingly distraught state. Taking his arm, Sirius led James towards the Jewellery shop. A special Christmas display was in the window. Little Santa figures gave great belly laughs and flew around the window, dropping little diamond rings into the chimneys of miniature houses as snow fell, disappearing before it touched the windowsill.

The boys entered the shop uncertainly and stared around at the masses of gems, silver and gold. It was like entering a completely different world…a very shiny one.

James approached one of the many glass cases which contained bracelets of every kind. Sirius followed him and scratched his head as he saw the massive amounts of jewellery. He may have been charming and generally good with girls but he hated buying presents. He didn't care what he bought as long as he bought something. Preferably something he himself liked.

"May I help you young gentlemen?" said a voice suddenly.

Sirius and James jumped at the sudden appearance of the old, stooped shop assistant.

"Er, yes please." said James, scratching his head, "I'm looking to buy something for my…girlfriend…for Christmas; do you have any suggestions?"

"Ah, young love at Christmas." said the assistant, his wrinkled face brightening with a fond smile.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and turned away to look at the other items in the shop. Opening the glass case, the assistant pulled out a tray of bright gold bracelets and set them on the counter.

"I would suggest a light and dainty bracelet, sir. You can never go wrong with that. If I may advise…this one."

The assistant lifted a bracelet which made James stare. It looked bloody expensive. It was thin and wrapped around itself in a pretty pattern. Rubies were lovingly placed at even intervals along the chain and they seemed to sparkle even though there was no sunlight.

"The finest gold, sir. With rubies of course. Perfect if she's a Gryffindor girl." The assistant winked and James smiled weakly; he probably wouldn't be able to afford it and it was unlikely his parents would get the money to him on time.

"How much, dare I ask?"

"100 galleons and 7 sickles."

James gripped the counter. Pulling out his money pouch, he sighed as he saw 60 galleons.

"Sorry, I only have 60."

The assistant sighed and began to put the bracelet away but Sirius jumped in and slammed his money bag down.

"I'll pay the other 40 and 7 sickles."

James stared at Sirius and the assistant clapped his hands.

"Yes indeed, sir!"

James and Sirius approached The Three Broomsticks where they were to meet Remus and Peter. James clutched Lily's present in a heavy box, staring at it as he walked.

"Will you stop staring at that thing? That won't get my money back." said Sirius in mock indignation.

James stopped and looked at Sirius. Suddenly he threw his arms around him and gave him a hug, complete with a manly pat on the back.

"You are one heck of a mate, Sirius. I don't know how to thank you."

Sirius stared at James as though he had gone mad.

"It took me spending 40 galleons for you to realise that blatantly obvious fact? I think having a girlfriend has made you a bit dim, Prongs. I don't want the money back, you plonker. Just tell Lily that's why she's not getting a gift from me."

The pair laughed and pushed the door open to The Three Broomsticks, looking forward to a good drink.

Remus and Peter waved over Sirius and James to their table where they had butterbeers waiting. Remus pulled out Hermione's present to show to Sirius and James. He was quite glad that he had found it. It was one that he was sure Hermione would like it. It had cleared out his savings for a while though.

James and Sirius flopped on to their seats and dragged the butterbeers towards them. Their noses were red with cold and dripping because of the sudden heat. Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus.

"Get the bloody book off the table. Do you do anything but read?!"

Remus frowned and lifted the heavy book, holding it close to his chest.

"This is Hermione's gift."

His three companions exchanged a look and turned incredulous gazes to him.

"You really know how to drive a woman wild, Moony. In fact, I'm having trouble resisting myself." said Sirius, flipping his hair from his eyes and batting his eyelashes.

Remus gave him a stony look.

"You're a real prat. I'll have you know, Hogwarts, A History is Hermione's favourite book. I wanted to get her a first edition. She'll appreciate, I'm sure."

"You'd better hope so, mate."

Now it was James's turn to get out his gift. He did so proudly and grinned as the others agreed it was a fantastic gift that Lily would no doubt love.

* * *

Hermione and Lily sat in the main shop of Honeydukes and wrapped their gifts. Hermione was sure hers would melt so she places a temporary freezing charm on it. That, at least, would make sure Remus received it in solid form. It had been a fun day but Hermione could not seem to concentrate on the task at hand.

The visit of Andrew Carter seemed to force its way into her thoughts and Lily could tell that she was bothered by something.

"Hermione, you've been not quite here all day. Whatever is the matter?"

Hermione attempted a carefree smile and failed miserably. Her face crumpled and she gave a heavy sigh.

"It's nothing, Lily. Honestly," she insisted upon seeing her friend's doubtful face.

"It's not that I don't believe you, Hermione, it's that…well, I don't believe you. Something is obviously wrong. You're terrible at hiding it. You're mouth is hanging so low I'm surprised you haven't tripped over it."

Hermione giggled and made sure her face looked bright and cheerful this time.

"It's nothing, Lily. You're reading far too much into it. You know what I'm like, worrying over nothing. I..er..I just hope Remus likes his present after all."

Lily gaped.

"You don't even follow your own advice. "I'm sure he's not worrying as much as you." I believe that's along the lines of what you said, Hermione. Remus likes you so much I doubt he'd care if you gave him troll bogies."

"That would have been much less expensive." Hermione said, twirling the ribbons Lily was using to wrap.

The two girls looked at each other and laughed, unable to stop.

"Trust me. You and Remus are going to exchange gifts and gaze lovingly into each others eyes. You'll have to force him into snogging of course, he's much to gentlemanly for his own good, that boy."

Hermione shoved Lily lightly.

"And you are much too cheeky sometimes."

Lily shrugged.

"Nothing wrong with that. You love it, Hermione."

The girls laughed again and ran upstairs to Hermione's flat for something to eat and drink, playfully pushing each other all the way to the flat door.

Hermione woke the following morning by degrees. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to keep the light out as long as possible. She and Lily had sat up until the early hours talking, reading and generally spending time together before Lily had to go home for Christmas.

Hermione skipped down the stairs to the shop after she had dressed and eaten. Suddenly she stopped and her heart skipped a beat. Andrew Carter was coming today. Today. Hermione repeated the word to herself and began to panic. What if he couldn't help? What if she was to be forever stuck here? Would that really be such a bad thing?

A knock on the door seemed to jolt Hermione back to her senses and she slowly approached it as though expecting it to come alive and gobble her up. A ridiculous thought but due to her current situation, Hermione was sure she'd find nothing ridiculous again.

Settling her shaking hand on the door knob, Hermione turned and heaved the heavy door open. There before her stood a rather good looking young man. Perhaps 6 or 7 years older than herself. His short brown hair was ruffled slightly by the cold wind and his face was stretched into a kind grin which made his eyes crinkle in a friendly way at the sides.

"Andrew Carter," he said formally, "I'm looking for a Hermione Granger?"

Hermione gulped.

"You've found her. Please do come in."

Hermione stepped back and let the new face of Andrew Carter come into her life.

* * *

Remus ran down the steep drive of Hogwarts, holding Hermione's heavy present in both hands. He decided he wanted to hand it to her today as he would be leaving for Christmas the next day. She did not know he was going home for the holidays and Remus knew that he should tell her.

Dark storm clouds floated over the area and Remus hoped he would make it to Hermione in time. A soaked book was not exactly what he wanted to give to her.

The ground pounded beneath his feet as he ran and Remus breathed the fresh air deep into his lungs. Grass and stone were a blur under his feet as he ran for Honeydukes. He screeched to a halt and frowned in confusion. Why was there a man going into Hermione's home?

He watched Hermione smile warmly at the man despite her nervous demeanour. She leaned her head out the door, eyes glancing quickly up and down the street before shutting the shop door with a snap.

Remus leaned against the tree and slid to the grass as the thunder rumbled ahead and a large drop of rain smacked him on the face. Who was this stranger?

**Thanks for reading. Please review! I hope you enjoyed it guys.**

**Emma x**


	23. Becoming Clear

**Wow! This is actually a quick update. I am true to my word :) Thank you so much for the reviews. You are all very kind. On to the next chapter! Not as long as the previous but filled with much more information.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the bloody thing.  
**

**Chapter 23**

**___________**

Hermione and Andrew sat at the kitchen table cradling mugs of tea and an awkward silence descended. Hermione felt like it was wrapping around her, slowly suffocating her. There was no more small talk to make. They were moving on to the reason Andrew was here.

Hermione could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage. There was no avoiding it anymore; she had to return some time.

Andrew took a drink and finally broke the silence.

"I have to say, Hermione, I'm very surprised you trusted me enough to allow me to visit you. In dangerous times such as these trust is a difficult thing to find."

Hermione smiled and realised that Voldemort was just as prominent now as he was in her own time. This could have been a massive mistake. Luckily, Andrew appeared to be no threat.

"Well, in desperate situations all you can do is trust."

Andrew nodded, pulling his chair closer to the table.

"It really is so strange to find someone who has been through the same thing as me. When I received your letter I wondered if it was someone mocking my book as they so often do. I understand it is a very hard thing to comprehend."

Hermione's expression turned sympathetic and she put her hand over his.

"Now you know you're not alone. Would you like me to tell you the whole story?"

"Absolutely. I'll help as far as I can."

And so Hermione told the whole story, appreciating Andrew's rapt attention and always appropriate expressions.

"That-that's some story, Hermione. I can't believe you sacrificed yourself. I admire you for it but you do realise it was remarkably, for want of a better word, stupid."

"So I've been told." mumbled Hermione.

"My story is different, yet similar. I had similar "dreams" to yours. I should tell you that they are not dreams but windows into your present. They are for you to see how people are reacting to the changes you are creating. A bit like throwing a stone in water, the ripples of change will reach everyone. It also helps you know that you are alive and well, which I found extremely comforting. My time travel was not brought about by something so noble as sacrificing myself. In fact, I was running from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up and she leaned back from Andrew, who laughed and shook his head, obviously not surprised by her reaction. He had been expecting it.

"Nothing to worry about, Hermione. I was a thief. Never paid for a thing. I know it was wrong but it was the way I got through life. I did not have time for family or friends. I had acquaintances who I was willing to drop and leave at a moments notice. Anything to escape trouble and responsibility. It was on the run from the law when I became involved with some…undesirables of the worst kind. I ended up being useless to them and they disposed of me. Or so they thought,"

Hermione was amazed by Andrew's story. He seemed so decent now. How could such a drastic change come over a man so young?

" I ended up in 1914, the First World War to be exact. Of course, I was surprised and afraid at finding myself among muggles, unable to use magic in such a dangerous situation for fear of their reactions but it taught me to appreciate life, Hermione, I made true friends and learned the value of courage. There is always a lesson to these happenings. Everything happens for a reason. You're going to learn something about yourself and someone else. From what you have told me, I would hazard a guess at it involving this Remus fellow. Unresolved feelings, perhaps? Did you ever hope for a chance to be with him?"

Hermione laughed but her eyes did not laugh with her.

"I hoped more than you can imagine. I simply cannot see how this time travel could help my situation at all. Is it even real? Are you real, Andrew?" Hermione's tone verged on desperate and her eyes filled with tears.

"I should certainly hope I'm real after all I've been through. The only evidence I had of it being real was the medal or valour that I returned with and the memories. My mind aged 2 times the rate of my body in that war. Try to take something back with you, Hermione."

Hermione thought this over and decided that she would carry something with her from this time at all times if ever she should return unexpectedly.

"Do you have no idea when I'll return?"

"That I cannot say for sure. I was in the war for 4 years. That is what it took for me to see the real me. Your situation may be resolved sooner. In fact, it may be resolved already. You have clearly made a lasting impression on Mr Lupin. I would not be surprised if you returned soon."

Hermione's spirits lifted and her face brightened. Andrew raised a hand.

"I don't want to raise your hopes too high, Hermione. Do not put me on a pedestal, please. I will not pretend to be an expert on these things. I doubt anyone can. As far as I know, we are the only ones who have experienced this."

Hermione sighed. "Such a complicated state of affairs."

Andrew nodded and finished his drink with a large gulp.

"I'm afraid this is as far as I can help you. You should be returning home soon from what you have told me. I'll keep my fingers crossed for you."

The pair approached the door to Honeydukes and Hermione opened it.

She could barely contain her emotion, throwing her arms around Andrew's neck. He had been the biggest comfort yet. She felt his arms envelop her and hold her close.

They pulled away and smiled at each other one last time,

"Good luck, Hermione."

Andrew Carter disapparated with a pop and Hermione stood staring at the space he had disappeared.

She looked up towards the sky and felt a rain drop on her face. A storm was approaching.

Hermione stopped when she looked towards the trees with a gasp. Remus. The frown marring his handsome face did not bode well for Hermione at all.

* * *

Remus sat under the tree, waiting. It was a good couple of hours before Hermione and the stranger emerged from the shop. Hermione's eyes glistened with happiness and Remus was hurt that it was not only he that could bring her such joy.

The world seemed to stop as Hermione's arms flew around the man, who returned the embrace happily.

Remus felt his breath come in short gasps, his world seemed to be crumbling. No! Hermione was different, she was special. His Hermione would never hurt him by cheating. It was below her.

Yet the evidence was clear.

Remus watched as the man disappeared and stared at Hermione. She turned and he felt their eyes lock. A raging battle took place in Remus's brain.

Fight or flight?

Remus dropped Hermione present on the damp grass and ran, not daring to look back.

**Thanks for reading! Now review my friends, for it helps a girl a lot to know her story is appreciated.**

**Emma x**


	24. Since When Is Love Sane?

**Thank you so much for the reviews, addings and encouragement guys! It means so much, it really does. This is not the last chapter but I fear we _are _nearing the end of the story. Not too long left now. Please read, review and, most importantly, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own it. The plot, however, is mine. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.  
**

**Chapter 24**

**_____________**

Hermione sprinted towards the trees where Remus had been. How could she have been so stupid? She should have told Remus from the start. He was her key to getting home. Now they had more unresolved issues.

Hermione stopped at the trees and spotted what Remus had dropped. The wind whistled as Hermione stooped to pick up the heavy book. She brushed her fingers over the gold title, 'Hogwarts, a History. First Edition' and stifled a sob.

Upon opening the book she found a note and a necklace taped to the inside.

_'Dearest Hermione,_

_For your Christmas gift I thought I'd give you yours, and my, favourite book of all. I hope you like it. It was difficult to find but it will be entirely worth it to see the smile on your face. There's also a little necklace my mother gave to me,'_

Hermione took the necklace and ran her fingers over a small silver wolf at the end of a long intricate chain.

'_It is not much but it means something to my mother and I._

_All my love, _

_Remus_'

Tears began to flow freely down Hermione's already rain soaked cheeks. Shoving the necklace in her pocket, she took off at a run, cradling the book in her arms.

Remus was obviously a fast runner. He must have made it into the Hogwarts grounds already because there was no sign of him on the dirt path. Hermione pushed her body to its limits. The world was a blur, her eyes only focused on the Hogwarts grounds.

The rain was now torrential and wind lifted Hermione's robes to impossible heights. It was lucky she was wearing her old robes from when she arrived in the past, for all the dirt on the road splattered up her legs and past the hem of the purple cloak. Her feet pounded and splashed over the land but she could not hear the sound over the weather.

Hermione stopped in the middle of the path in the grounds, swinging around, trying desperately to see Remus through the downpour.

She spotted a dark shape by the lake and bolted for it. If it was him she had to explain. There was no way she would give up until she found him.

The shape became clearer and more defined as Hermione approached it at top speed. Its shoulders were heaving and shaking and it seemed to be cradling its head in its hands. A head with sandy blonde hair.

It was Remus.

Hermione slowed to a stop and called out.

"Remus!"

He turned away from the lake. His face was twisted in pain and dripping with rain. He stood in his school shirt and trousers completely soaked to his skin.

"Remus, please. It wasn't what you think."

Remus remained silent. Then he spoke. It was barely audible over the gale and Hermione had to strain her ears to hear him.

"Who was he?"

"No one, he was no one," Hermione stepped forward but Remus stepped further away towards the lake.

"I swear, Remus," tears now cascaded down Hermione's cheeks, mixing with the rain, "He was…a friend. Don't you trust me enough to believe me?"

Remus looked up suddenly. Water flew from his hair and his eyes burned, heating Hermione's whole body with their stare.

"Of course I trust you!"

Hermione was growing angry. If he trusted her he would believe her! The wind whipped her hair around her face in a frenzy of brown curls.

"If you trusted me you would have told me then!"

Confusion flitted across Remus's face.

"Told you what?"

Hermione stopped. She shouldn't have said it. She cursed herself for not thinking before she spoke.

"Nothing, forget I said it."

Remus stalked towards her and grabbed her upper arms. His wet fingers dug into her skin. Their faces were centimetres apart, separated only by the violent gusts of wind and rain. Hermione had never seen Remus like this.

"What, Hermione? What have I neglected to tell you?!" Remus's voice was rising.

"That you're a werewolf." whispered Hermione

Remus stepped back as though Hermione had slapped him with all the strength she had. He appeared to be struck dumb.

He walked back towards the lake and flopped down on to the grass, seemingly oblivious to the wet. Hermione joined him and sat as close as she dared, still holding the book. Remus's breathing was ragged and he seemed to be shaking.

"How did you find out?" he asks quietly.

Hermione sighed. The wind and rain had calmed and they could finally hear each other clearly.

"The full moon cycle. No offence Remus but your lie wasn't exactly master class."

Hermione decided to leave out the fact that he had tried to break into Honeydukes in werewolf form. She had promised not to tell him and that was a promise she would keep until the grave.

Remus gave a bitter laugh.

"You really are very clever, you know that? You could give Lily a run for her money."

Hermione grinned and slid closer to him. He looked around at her incredulously.

"Why aren't you running?"

Hermione's eyebrows rose and she hugged the book closer.

"Why would I?"

"I'm a werewolf, Hermione. Dangerous and disgusting."

"I'm not afraid of you. The fact that you're a werewolf does not scare me off, Remus. Stop trying so hard to push everyone away! You deserve to be loved just like everyone else."

Remus turned slowly to face her. His eyes were brimming with tears. He opened his mouth to speak then seemed to change his mind. Suddenly he leaned in and captured Hermione's lips with his own.

Hermione felt shock run through her. She had never felt so many emotions in one kiss. Remus's pain flowed through her. His thoughts of losing her because of his lycanthropy; his relief at her staying and being faithful and true to him but lastly, it was his love. Hermione gasped internally as Remus nibbled her bottom lip and confessed his true feelings.

"I love you, Hermione." he whispered.

"I-I," Hermione stuttered, not wanting to say what she had to, "I can't stay here."

She leaned away from Remus's shocked and hurt face, feeling her heart break.

"Why?" he asked, looking stunned.

Hermione paused and looked towards the lake.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked her.

He was using her own words against her. Hermione cursed and finally faced Remus.

"Of course I do. I trust you implicitly."

"Then tell me," Remus grabbed her cold, wet hands and held them tight in his own, "Things can't work between us if we don't share things, Hermione. We can't have a relationship based on secrets."

Hermione nodded and choked back tears.

"We can't have a relationship at all. I'm from the future."

Remus choked and dropped Hermione's hands. She had to be kidding. The future? It was impossible, even with a time turner. Hermione could not stem the flow of tears.

"I can't stay here anymore! I've never belonged. Surely you noticed."

"No, you belong with me!" cried Remus, he could hardly believe his ears.

Hermione got to her feet and walked away. She felt Remus grab her arm and turned to face him. They were on their feet, a miniscule gap between them.

"This isn't real, Remus! It's all fake; a lie!"

Remus turned angry and grabbed Hermione again.

"Fake? A lie?! Perhaps to you, Hermione, but not me!"

Hermione shook him off and stood back.

"It's never been a real relationship. We never told each other the truth!"

Remus stared in disbelief as though just seeing the real Hermione.

"No, of course not, you're right. None of this was real…to you."

It began to rain again and Remus's brow furrowed in anger at Hermione. He walked a few metres before turning back and seeing Hermione with tears pouring down her face in the rain.

"It's insane, Remus."

"Since when is love sane, Hermione? It's madness, it's passion it's a feeling so unbelievable that people can barely describe it. It's what I feel for you."

Remus grabbed Hermione and pulled her under a tree to escape the rain. They were wet and cold but they stood close together, sharing the heat from their bodies.

"I wouldn't care if you were from another planet, I'd still love you."

They pair sank to the grass, wrapped in each others arms. Rain and wind buffeted the trees, making the branches shake and moan. Hermione felt the little wolf in her pocket and gave it a squeeze before putting her head on Remus's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"I love you too."

Remus took the book he had bought Hermione and began to read out loud in low, soothing tones, then, everything went black.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me if you liked or disliked it. I was very nervous about this chapter.**

**Emma x**


	25. And so she's back!

**Hello! Long time no see my dearest readers. My exams are over and now all I have to do is wait for the results. Feel the terror :P I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologise for the wait. I know I'm a pain in the backside with the cliffies and long waits, it says a lot for you guys that you keep reading :) Thank you for sticking with me. Please review and I hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer - Do I own it? No. Do I wish I did? Yes. It's a shame wishes aren't more reliable**.

**Chapter 25**

________

Hermione grunted and moved, feeling for Remus's warm arm to wrap around her. Her hand grabbed at thin air for a moment before she cracked one eye open in irritation. Where in the name of Merlin was he?

Then she noticed. The breath in Hermione's throat seemed to catch and hold on. She was most definitely not in the forest anymore. Her hands fell to her sides and she felt the warm, cotton sheets of the hospital wing in Hogwarts spread across her body. She couldn't be back.

Looking around her, Hermione realised that there could be no other answer. Daylight streamed through the high windows and highlighted every corner of the room. It looked like a gorgeous Summer day.

Swinging her legs out, Hermione went to stand, expecting the somehow invisible force field to stop her again. It didn't. Her feet touched the freezing cold stone and sent shivers running through her body. It felt so real.

Her legs trembled beneath her as she eased herself slowly from the bed. They felt so weak. She stumbled slightly as she approached the chair with her robe on it. The one she had been wearing when she had left Remus. Her determination to get to it made her forget the cold spreading through her body starting from the soles of her feet. If the necklace was there she would be fine. It was all she had to know.

Suddenly, Hermione stopped when she heard footsteps coming along the corridor outside. They were fast paced and light. Frozen where she stood, Hermione turned her gaze to the door. The handle turned and a tall figure entered the ward, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Hermione and the man stared at each other for what felt like centuries.

"Remus," whispered Hermione.

Remus looked like all the blood had been drained from his face. His mouth flapped open and closed and his eyes blinked rapidly in disbelief.

"H-Hermione?"

He seemed so unsure and Hermione couldn't help but giggle at his stunned face. The sound seemed to bring Remus back to life and he ran up to her, ushering her towards the bed.

"Lie down, Hermione; you need your rest. I can't believe you're awake! What was so important that you had to walk in such a condition? Why is there no chocolate in this ward?"

Hermione glanced at her cloak and Remus followed her gaze. He frowned and stood.

"Do you want your cloak? I have to say it looks rather familiar. I feel as though I've seen it before."

Hermione nodded and lay back appreciatively, letting the soft pillows envelop her pounding head in a loving cotton hug.

Remus's soft footsteps echoed through the room as he went to get her cloak.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" croaked Hermione. Her throat felt so dry.

"Oh, Molly made them go to the hall for breakfast. I doubt they'll forgive her for their not being here when you woke up. I'm a bit angry at myself to be honest. How could I not be here for the girl who saved me…no matter how stupidly." he added quietly.

Hermione leaned up onto her elbow, all tiredness forgotten; only irritation remained.

"It may have been stupid but it was for good reason! I was not going to let you die because of one man's idiocy."

Remus approached Hermione, cloak in one hand and grabbed her hand in the other.

"It was brave of you," he said, squeezing her hand, "but I am not worth more than your life."

Hermione pulled her hand away.

"That's a matter of opinion. I'm not one to say one life is more valuable than another but I did what I thought was right."

Remus did not answer but sat down on the chair beside the bed, still clutching the cloak.

"I shouldn't have lived, Hermione. It was my time to go."

"No. It wasn't." said Hermione shortly.

She couldn't believe this. Trust Remus to think about how he should be dead rather than living life to the full with his second chance. Most others would jump at the chance to have a new lease on life, to appreciate the little things. Then again, Remus was definitely not most others. His occasionally bleak outlook exasperated Hermione to the point where she felt she had to be extra cheerful for him.

"How are Tonks and Teddy?"

No answer. Hermione looked around and saw Remus staring straight ahead. Now that Hermione peered closer she could see his face. It was paler and more drawn than usual. His eyes were rimmed with red, as was the end of his nose.

"Remus?"

Remus sniffed and attempted a smile, which appeared more as a grimace. A poorly formed mask to hide an overpowering emotion. She could see it cracking already.

"Teddy is fantastic. Really looking great."

"And Tonks?" Hermione was afraid that she already knew the answer to this and regretted ever asking.

"She…she was killed during battle. Bellatrix was quite intent on cleansing her family tree, you know."

Hermione's hands flew to her mouth in horror and she felt tears pour on to her cheeks. Not only for Remus' loss but for Teddy's. For everyones'.

"Oh, Remus." she gasped.

Hermione leaned over and pulled Remus towards her, wrapping him in her arms. Momentarily she thought she was back in the flat above Honeydukes holding his younger self close; he smelled just the same. She brought his head from her shoulders and kissed him firmly on the lips. He leaned further into her until…

Remus pulled back and gasped, dropping the cloak.

"Hermione!"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Oh dear.

"Hermione, what do you think you were doing?"

"Remus I'm so sorry! I didn't realise. I-I forgot myself for a moment."

Remus frowned and gulped, shaking his head as though to clear dizziness. He stooped to pick up the cloak and stopped when he heard something hit the floor. Pulling the cloak aside, Remus saw a little silver wolf attached to a chain lying there on the cold stone.

His hands trembled as he leaned to pick it up. It couldn't be it.

It had left with…her.

Trembling, his hands found the little wolf and he clawed at the stone for a moment before finding its cold surface in his warm palm.

"Hermione. What is this? Where did you get it?"

Hermione had watched him pick up the necklace with a look of horror, her mouth open in a silent shriek. A chill crept up her legs and she shivered.

"It's nothing. Just something I must have picked up on my journey. You know me, quite magpie like. Anything I think could be worth studying I take."

Remus stepped forward and took Hermione's face in his free hand. His eyes scanned her frightened features, searching for anything familiar. She didn't have the freckles, her nose was shorter but then…

Then he came to her eyes.

That warm brown was unmistakeable. The eyes that had given him some of the best days of his youth. The eyes that danced with laughter and burned with passion when she looked at him. A lump formed in his throat.

Hermione was shaking her head slightly, pulling back from Remus's hand.

"No, no Remus, you don't understan-"

She was cut off by a sudden explosion of sound. Harry and Ron had burst into the hospital wing. Hermione saw small pieces of stone cascade from the walls as the heavy doors hit them.

The pair stopped dead and stared at Hermione, their faces the picture of shock. Hermione could only laugh at their ridiculous expressions. Harry was first to react, his legs flailing wildly as he sprinted for his best friend. His arms wrapped around her and he held her close.

Ron was not far behind and Hermione felt his arms around her also. The Golden Trio sat huddled together like this for what could have been years. After so much death and destruction a hug was most certainly in order. It wouldn't make it all go away but it lessened the pain of loss to know you still had friends to hold on to.

"You have no idea how much we've missed you, Hermione" came a muffled voice from somewhere around the vicinity of Hermione's shoulder.

She laughed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I've missed you too. Believe me I have missed you."

Ron frowned and pulled back.

"Yeah, but, I mean it's been worse for us 'cause we were awake and had to look at you. You had no idea you'd even left us. Think of the pain we went through, Hermione!"

Hermione and Harry stared at Ron for a moment in disbelief before snorting with laughter.

"Always Mr Sensitive aren't you? I'm terribly sorry the sight of me affected you so terribly, Ron" said Hermione, taking his and Harry's hands in her own.

"Is he gone? Is Voldemort gone at last?"

"Yeah he is! I wish you could have been there Hermione. Harry beat him, it was amazing. Bellatrix is gone too. Mum took care of her. I didn't expect it to be honest! Harry was incredible though."

Harry ruffled his hair and Hermione thought she saw a blush spread across his cheeks.

"It wasn't just me. Everyone had a part in this, Ron. You beat him just as much as me."

Ron grinned and pulled Hermione into another hug and she lay her head on him, rubbing his back. She looked around the room and blanched.

"Where's Remus? Where did he go?" she asked, an edge to her voice.

Harry shrugged and gestured in the general direction of the door, not quite understanding Hermione's panic.

"Must have went for food. He seemed to be in a bit of a hurry though."

Hermione let Ron go and grabbed her cloak, determination clear on her face. She got to her feet, only stumbling a little this time, worried her legs would fold beneath her. Once steadied she moved to the door.

"Wait, Hermione, I have to tell you something!" cried Ron.

"Can't it wait, Ron? I have something important to do."

Hermione did not see the dejection on Ron's face as she ran from the hospital wing but Harry did and pity washed over him for his love struck friend.

"I feel like we've lost her and she's only just back, Harry."

Harry looked towards the door and sighed.

"She'll come back. Don't you worry mate."

Harry neglected to say that he thought it would be for the sake of their friendship rather than for a romantic relationship. Ron didn't really need that just now.

**Thanks for reading. Please review if the time is available :)**

**Emma x**


	26. Little Pieces of Time

**Hi! I am very sorry for the long wait to the final chapter of Pieces of Time. I am co-writing a Pirates of the Caribbean fic called Chasing Immortality. Please check it out. Also, I'm being a beta for a Fable fic called Blood of the Archons which is an absolutely brilliant story. Check that out too :D It's worth your time, I promise.**

**So, here we are. The final chapter. I hope it is a satisfying end. I really enjoyed writing this fic and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. Remember guys, for old times sake, read and review ;) Thanks for sticking with me the whole way through!**

**Disclaimer - For the last time I don't own it!**

Chapter 26

__________

Hermione ran. She did not know where she was going she just knew she had to move. Moving meant she was getting nearer to Remus and that was all she really wanted at that moment in time.

His departure could mean only one thing. He knew it was she that had been the time traveller. She was the girl who he had based all of his future relationships on. She, in a way, had ruined him with her unexpected departure.

And she hated herself for it.

Portraits watched Hermione, muttering about indecency, as she flew past. Their voices went in one ear and out the other; she didn't care what they said. She didn't care what anyone said.

Hermione's feet pounded against the muscle tearing number of stairs leading up to the astronomy tower. This was the last place left and it was her only hope. Her breath was coming out in gasps when she reached the end of her climb.

There, standing a few feet away at the edge of the tower was Remus. His hands clutched the rails and his head was bent, hair falling onto his face. Hermione resisted the urge to smooth back the askew strands of golden brown.

"You know, all I seem to be doing lately is chase you." said Hermione.

Remus ignored her attempt to lighten the situation. In fact, he ignored her very existence.

Hermione leaned against the railings across from him and stared at his back, waiting for him to face her. A cold breeze ruffled her dressing gown and she shivered as the icy hands of the wind crept across her bare legs.

Remus gave a shuddering sigh and finally turned his body towards Hermione's, acknowledging her.

"It was _you?"_

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the blunt and quite ambiguous statement. Luckily, she knew exactly to what Remus was referring.

"Yes. I was Hermione Robin. When I was hit with that curse I was thrown back to your time at Hogwarts for some reason that I'm only now beginning to grasp."

"It better be a damn good reason, Hermione."

Hermione grimaced at his sharp tone.

"It was for us to have a chance at true love. Don't you remember the day when we finally admitted we loved each other? Under the tree in the rain?"

Remus raised a brow.

"Oh yes. That day where you left me and I spent years wondering where the woman I _love _had gone. Why she had left me without a trace of her ever being there? Sometimes I started to wonder if I had made you up but it was thanks to James, Sirius and Peter I didn't drive myself insane with that thought."

Hermione stood defiantly.

"It was through no choice of mine that I vanished! I was pulled back to the present because I finally admitted I loved you! I did what I was supposed to."

"Oh, it was a mere mission to you, Hermione?"

Hermione groaned in frustration.

"No, you bloody halfwit! I've loved you since I met you! How could you not tell? The way I warned you before the battle. The way I _threw _myself in front of the _killing curse _for you!"

Remus opened his mouth but nothing came out. He realised all the things Hermione had done for him and felt a rush of shame for accusing her of being anything but selfless, kind and brave.

"Why didn't you avoid me? You should have stayed away, Hermione. How many times have you been told not to meddle with time travel?"

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes, feeling a pounding reverberate around her skull. She thought of all people Remus would understand. He was so like her in so many ways! If only he could see it.

"I did not meddle. Things took…their natural course. I needed to let you know that you're a good man. You're loved by so many people but eventually your lack of appreciation for yourself will push them away. People see you as you see yourself. I love you, Remus! For you, not whoever you wish you could be."

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned on the railing of the tower. Her teeth were chattering, trying to tell her she was too cold but she didn't listen. She was adamant in her refusal to listen until Remus understood.

A warm, thick cloak wrapped around her shoulders and Hermione opened her eyes to see Remus standing beside her, his face an ambivalent expression of delight and consternation.

"You should know that I love you too, Hermione. In some ways I'm glad for the opportunity I was given to know you better but I am no longer a teenager. I'm far too old for you and I'm worried that the fact I'm a werewolf doesn't seem to faze you in the least. Think of the uproar that would be caused with your friends and I don't like to imagine ever being introduced to your parents."

Hermione paused and tried to picture such an event.

"Mum, Dad, this is Remus Lupin. He's my ex-teacher and did I mention he's a werewolf? None of that matters because we're very much in love despite the rather startling age gap."

She couldn't say that; she'd sound like a stupid, love struck teenager with no sense of reality. Which, in a way, she supposed she was. However, she was firm in her opinion and knew she could make her own choices.

"I'm an adult Remus. I would very much appreciate it if you didn't make my decisions for me."

Remus laughed and held Hermione's hands in in his own, trying to heat them up.

"You are the most stubborn girl I have ever met. Sometimes I wonder if it became worse when you spent all that time with Lily."

Hermione softly laughed and leaned on Remus' chest, breathing in his comfortingly familiar scent.

"Can't we give it a go? What's the point in giving up what we've got, Remus? After so much loss in this war aren't we all entitled to some happiness?"

"I can't just forget Tonks, Hermione. I can't jump into another serious relationship so quickly; I don't think I could take it."

Hermione felt her heart sink but knew this to be true. It would be asking too much of Remus to go so quickly.

"We'll take it slow then. One step and a time and we can see where things are going to go."

Remus smiled and kissed Hermione's forehead. He wasn't going to resist any longer. Maybe now was his chance for happiness.

"That sounds like a very viable idea."

The pair huddled close together, protecting each other from the harsh wind, staring across the grounds of Hogwarts.

So many things had been destroyed by the war and around them lay the evidence; fragments of the castle remained on the grounds and the crumbling wreckage of the walls had yet to be fully repaired.

Yet, here and there the pair could see the beginnings of repair, the rebuilding of lives. Scores of witches and wizards were helping to carry equipment and stone towards the castle and the distant walls. Clearly they had volunteered in the effort for a new start.

Hermione felt a warm glow as she watched everyone work together. Now that Voldemort was gone everything could finally be normal. Well, as normal as the Wizarding world was ever going to be.

She and Remus felt that they were like all the others of their kind, rebuilding their lives in the only way they could; by sticking with each other.

Hermione knew that things would be difficult for she and Remus but she was fully prepared for the hardship.

After so much time together, Hermione could not imagine herself with another man and she knew that Remus wanted to be with her too.

So long as his propriety did not get in the way everything would be fine. All they knew was that they wanted to enjoy the little pieces of time they had together.

**Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing! I hope you liked the story**

**Emma x**


	27. Epilogue

**Hello, everyone. Well, I thought about it and thought about it and decided that this story perhaps needed an epilogue. I'm sure it doesn't cover everything but I felt that a bit more cheesiness and a more settled down feeling was needed ;)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who read this story and thank you for all the reviews - it's incredibly flattering to read your compliments, really it means a lot. I hope you enjoy this last little bit, and review for old time's sake. So here we go…**

**Disclaimer - Don't own it.**

**Epilogue**

**5 years later**

Hermione bustled around her cramped cottage sitting room, flicking her wand at the duster and lifting toys and cloaks which had somehow been strewn across the furniture and floors. Actually, not somehow, she knew exactly how they had gotten there - a child tornado.

"Teddy Lupin, you will be the cause of my back problems," she muttered with an affectionate smile.

"Really?," said a deep voice, with a soft laugh, "I'd hoped that would be my fault."

Hermione gasped as she felt hands wrap around her waist, turning to see Remus grinning wolfishly down at the woman who loved him for who he was, scars and all. She returned the smile and leaned in slowly to kiss him, bringing her hands up to his face, brushing his sandy blonde hair.

"Daddy? Hermione?" Teddy, now 5 years old, toddled in, clutching his toy broomstick. He looked at his father and Hermione, adopting a disgusted expression, "Ick! Daddy stop, you'll get girl germs!"

Hermione laughed and pulled herself from Remus' arms, running over to Teddy and lifting him up, tickling his ribs. "Girl germs, Teddy? I'll give _you _girl germs!"

Teddy shrieked and writhed, laughing as Remus watched with a wide smile on his face. It had taken a while but here they were. A family of sorts. But not the most conventional family but a loving one nonetheless. And wasn't convention usually thrown out the window for love anyway? Remus watched his new fiance, 20 years his junior, play with his son, who did not call her mother. This was Hermione's doing, of course. She insisted that Teddy called her Hermione and Remus had to admit that he appreciated this. Hermione did not want to assume Tonks' position in Teddy's life. He knew who his mother was - he knew she was a brave, brilliant witch who died fighting the evil Voldemort. He also knew that his daddy loved Hermione very much and, as a result, so did Teddy.

"Alright young man, go with daddy to get dressed for Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Ron while I put away my work things."

Remus lifted Teddy into his arms and carried him away, while Hermione lifted her briefcase and mountains of parchment. After the war, she had finished her NEWTS, passing with flying colours as everyone but herself suspected. For 2 years she had been working in the Ministry in the Muggle Relations department, while Remus stayed at home with Teddy. Hermione's heart swelled as she recalled Remus' insistence that she begin a career; "_I can't keep that brain to myself….as much as I'd like to." _The career ladder was moving quickly for Hermione. Her dedication and keen mind were proving invaluable as she went from strength to strength in her job.

Just as she managed to hide away the parchment, the door burst open and in marched Harry, Ginny and Ron, all laughing and smiling, carrying food and Firewhisky for the night's events.

"Hermione!" cried Ginny, running over to give her friend a hug while Harry and Ron waited their turns.

Remus entered the room, Teddy by his side, greeting his guests with a happy laugh, shaking both Harry's and Ron's hands and kissing Ginny's cheek.

The awkwardness was almost gone now, and Hermione could not be more glad of it. Things had not been perfect at first, and the resentment still lingered, particularly with Ron. He hid it well, but Hermione saw his covert glances at Remus, the occasional scowl and too loud laugh. They had, of course, not announced their relationship immediately. They themselves had not been sure it was a relationship and Remus refused to push Tonks from his life too quickly - he took the time to grieve her; he still loved her after all. Often Hermione contemplated on the fact that he still did, but she did not mind. He loved her too, and that was all she cared about. The last thing she wanted to do was resent him for something so natural.

Ron had not reacted well to the announcement of their being a couple, a year after the war finished. He had stormed out of the room without a word, only a glare, leaving a stunned and open-mouthed Harry in his wake.

"W-when? How?"

Hermione had not told them of her trip to the past. Too many awkward questions would arise and she wished to avoid concern for her sanity. No, she told Harry, Ron and Ginny nothing, other than that she and Remus had grown closer in the aftermath of the war. It was better that way.

Ron had come around, as Hermione had hoped but it was slowly. She had shouted at Ron (_Ronald Weasley, would you stop being such an inconsiderate _arse!"), cried, comforted by an uncertain Harry, who was still unused to the idea of Hermione with Remus. "_It's great, Hermione, honestly. Isn't it just a bit…weird?" _Hermione had laughed then and told him no, it was perfectly natural and Harry accepted it, as a good friend would. She had needed that.

It was only recently that Ron had come to terms with Remus and Hermione being together. After a sharp talking to from Harry, and a slap on the ear from his sister, he apologised, red eared and bashful but still not entirely happy. Hermione understood - she was patient enough to wait for the time when he finally realised she and Remus were serious and his disgust would fade. Mrs Weasley, however, was still holding back her congratulations. Ron swore she was happy, but Harry had told her in an undertone that Mrs Weasley was sure Ron and Hermione were supposed to be engaged, not Remus and Hermione. She would come around, Hermione was sure of it.

And here they were, 5 years after the war - Voldemort was defeated and the magical world was still repairing itself but everything was almost right between Remus and Hermione. They had a while to go before perfection and complete acceptance but, well, they had the time, didn't they?

**The End!**

**On you go, review. Pretty please? **

**x  
**


End file.
